Apple Pie
by luckycharms92
Summary: The twins always lived the 'Apple Pie' life in King County, Georgia. Until those hard-crusted zombies came bursting through their door and began chomping on their parents and Toto. Luckily, they were able to escape, but life is not as sweet as before.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"No, Rose, please don't leave me!" her voice cried out in panic. Her back was pressed against the concrete wall hoping that it would let her fall on through or the ground would swallow her right up. Just something to happen that would allow her to escape the walkers. Those mutated creatures wanting to rip her to pieces to satiate a hunger that would never be satisfied.

"Rose! Please come back!" she screamed out as they drew nearer and nearer yet. "Please. Oh God, oh God! No! Stay away! NO!"

Her screams were drowned out by the hungry growls of the walkers. Soon enough, there wasn't even screaming after one of them ripped her throat right out.

Meanwhile, her sister was on the roof of the building enveloped in strong muscular arms. His sweat and dirt stained shirt soaking up her salty tears. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down as those filthy vermin ravaged her sister.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Rose."

He kept her head on his chest, making sure she didn't turn and see the walkers' frenzy over the meat…

* * *

Yes, I know I made another fanfic, but I couldn't help it after watching The Walking Dead. I'm going to have nightmares for the next few nights. Blech. Anyways, if I get reviews I'll try to update this quickly, but i have other fanfics I have to update so it might take a few days to a few weeks to update it...sorry.

Don't own the show or even the comics (going to start reading those soon)~

Review please! My muse dies without them, plus it's just common courtesy. =)


	2. Day 1

Let's go back a bit...

* * *

"Charlotte, Rose! Come on, breakfast time sweethearts!" Ma called down from the kitchen. The radio was on, but Ma had kept it at a low volume so that she could call up to her daughters. Sadly, this meant she missed the whole report on the frenzy that was going on in town. Sure, they had known about the virus that was going around, but those army men had been keeping it down low so far. That was until today.

Rose let out a sigh as she continued to apply mascara to her upper eyelashes. She had still to put on the eyeliner and finally some red eye shadow to match her clothes while her twin was just waking up after a late night of partying.

"Heya Charlotte," Rose said intentionally loudly. "Ready for the day, sweetie pie?"

"Shut the fuck up," Charlotte growled as she got up. Immediately she drew the drapes closed before heading into the bathroom they shared since they were born. "Why the hell do you have so much make-up crap lying around? Didn't Ma tell you to clean up after yourself?"

"Stop bitching, I always clean up after myself." Rose rolled her eyes at her sister as she continued until she was done. She took a step back and smiled as she ran her fingers through her lush black curls. Charlotte shook her head at Rose after a quick glance.

"Slutty as always."

"Look who's talking. Have fun at the party?" Rose raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her waist. She looked over her sister's appearance; she was wearing a loose gray shirt that hung off one shoulder and short-shorts that were barely seen since the shirt was so long.

"You know it," Charlotte replied with a grin.

Even though Charlotte was always in a bad mood in the morning, especially when she had a hangover, the sisters loved the other no matter what. They looked the same, acted the same, but couldn't be more different in certain areas. They were just humans with their own interests after all, except they knew they would always be there for each other just like how Rose would go downstairs now and tell good old Ma that Charlotte was a little under the weather. This meant she would the one to bring up breakfast to her living mirror image.

"And you call me the slut?" Rose laughed before walking out of the bathroom, which was attached to their room. She quickly made it out of the messy, dark room only to be attacked by the two-foot menace they called Toto.

"Make that stupid dog shut up!" Charlotte yelled before covering her mouth only to heave last night's contents into the toilet.

"Toto," Rose sighed as she picked up the Yorkshire terrier. "Mummy wants you to quiet down. Let's go get some food."

The dog licked her face, causing her to giggle.

For the longest time when they were younger, Rose and Charlotte fell in love with The Wizard of Oz, always watching repeatedly until their parents began tearing their hair out. The second they got a dog, the twins were more than eager to name it Toto, after their favorite canine from the movie. Life was blissful for the twins. They always got what they wanted, well almost everything. They had amazing parents, friends and neighbors; they simply had an amazing life overall. Some people would call it the 'apple pie' kind of life, full of sweet goodness until today at least.

"Rose," Ma said when her daughter appeared in the kitchen, "where is your sister?"

"Sick in bed, I'll be bringing her breakfast," Rose replied after placing the dog back on the floor. She pulled the dog food out from the pantry and poured some into the blue dog bowl before grabbing up the water bowl and refilling it.

"She's been sick an awful long time," Ma sounded worried, but Rose quickly waved away that worry with a grin.

"She'll be up and loud within a few hours."

Little did they know that they didn't have a few hours when Pa burst through the door, but he wasn't able to say anything when he let out a scream of pain. All of a sudden there was something attached to his neck…a person…there was a person biting into Pa's neck!

Rose let out a scream of horror as Ma ran forward to help out Pa, but there was another one soon biting into her. For a moment, Rose stared in horror until an array of bullets sprayed into the house forcing her to crouch close to the ground until it stopped. But even then, she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her up. At first, she screamed thinking the person was going to eat her until she heard a man yell at her gruffly.

"Hey, pull it together!" He yelled as he roughly pulled her up. Toto began barking fiercely at the man, but he wasn't scary to the man with the gun. He began forcefully pulling her out of the kitchen over the corpses of her parents and two…somethings…

"Hey! Let her go you mother fucker!" Charlotte called out as she ran down the stairs ready to punch out the guy. He growled at her, raising her gun at her but Rose quickly grabbed at the gun.

"No! She's my sister!"

"I don't give a fuck; we have to get out of here before-"

He was cut off when Charlotte let out a long, terrifying scream. Rose and the guy who was there to save their asses snapped their attention to the front door that was wide open. There was a whole horde of people that were growling, snarling and walking awkwardly into the house. The guy cursed and began firing his gun as Toto began barking wildly at the intruders, who were then distracted by the dog and went for it instead.

"Toto!" The twins screamed in unison, drawing the attention back at them.

"Fuck," the man cursed before pushing Rose up the stairs. "Run!" He began shooting again, but there were too many for him to handle as the twins made their escape. Rose tried to go back to help him, but Charlotte grabbed her sister by her wrist and pulled her back into their room. She locked the door and quickly pushed their bedside table against the door.

"Rose, help me push one of the beds against the door!" Charlotte said before her sister could have a panic attack. Once they were somewhat safe from whatever the hell was going, then her sister would begin to panic.

Rose helped push the beds against the door along with a considerable amount of other things before backing up into a corner to break into tears screams of despair.

Meanwhile, Charlotte was still on her adrenaline rush and she had to get her sister and herself somewhere much safer. There was the nook in the roof where no one would ever be able to spot them from the ground. Moreover, there was enough room for both of them in that nook; but could they make it there without those things spotting them? What were those things anyways? Eating flesh...were they cannibals…?

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door causing Rose to whimper and bury her face in her arms. Charlotte grimaced knowing they didn't have much time; the door could only take so much pounding since it was old and took quite a beating over the years by being slammed by the teen twins. Moreover, the things against the door wouldn't hold for more than an hour at least.

"Rose, get up and start packing some things. We're going to hide out on the roof," Charlotte commanded as she walked over to their closet and pulled out two duffle bags. She began throwing clothes into hers and then ran into the bathroom, digging around for toilet paper and other useful shit. Meanwhile, Rose was still sobbing in her corner too scared to get up. The pounding was getting louder along with the growls of hunger from behind the door.

She cringed when the door know began to rattle along with the rest of the door.

"Rose! I said get packing! I'm not going to repeat myself," Charlotte yelled when she ran back into the room. She walked over to her sister and pulled her up. "Get packing! Now!"

Rose did as her sister told her to, crying the whole time. She just tossed random articles of clothing down, not really placing them into her duffle bag. Her sister was the one that was actually getting all their things together. In the end, Charlotte packed things up for Rose before going through the drawers for anything that might be useful later. Too bad they didn't have any guns in them.

Just then, there were shots fired from outside their door, but Charlotte simply quickened her pace. Once she was sure she got everything they could possibly get, she walked over to their window, threw the blinds open and undid the latch to open up their window. The second she did, however, she took a step back and held back a scream.

Outside, simply wandering around and going after anything that moved were those…things. There were army men running around, but even though they were firing those things down there were simply too many of them. Since they were distracted with the army men, Charlotte knew this was their best opportunity to hide out on the roof. Maybe from there they would be able to sneak on down with the trellis, hot wire the truck and drive far away from there.

"Rose," Charlotte said, holding back a sob. "Come on; just toss me the bags once I'm on the roof. Quietly now."

Soon enough they were on the roof, squished against the chimney and the awkward slant in the roof. Their bags where safely on their laps, but they were far from safe as the hordes of walkers continued to plague the town. Rose cried silently in her sister's arms, who tried to soothe her and keep strong until it was over…if it would ever end.

* * *

I hope I caught all my little mistakes, if not I am super sorry =/

Anyways, thank ya'll for reading and reviewing! Thank you VampiresandWerewolves17, Rickii and Jyuushiro'sJewel666. Hope this was a soon enough update for ya'll and I hope ya'll still like it! =)

Reviews please~


	3. The Town

Charlotte's stomach growled along with her sister's; it was as if their stomachs were having a conversation. Almost entertaining if there wasn't a bunch things eating people surrounding their house. Of course, there were less now thanks to many army men in Humvees driving by and shooting down all the 'walkers' as they called it. However, none of them really lasted long. Either they fled before the twins could get their attention or they were devoured.

Rose had stopped crying a while ago, but she stayed wrapped in her sister's arms now in shock. She still hadn't wrapped her mind around what was going on as her sister had. She either wouldn't accept the fact that her Ma and Pa were dead or that the world as they knew had gone to hell with…'walkers.'

They had heard that term being shouted by various army men, but they hadn't completely understood the term or didn't want to. Charlotte figured that this was a lot like that movie I Am Legend, the zombie, horror flick with Will Smith. However, these zombies weren't afraid of the light and they weren't as cunning. Yet, they were strong in groups and very hungry for flesh.

It must have been a few hours since the whole thing started because Charlotte's ass was hurting like hell and both her legs had fallen asleep, which wasn't good if they wanted to run off soon. The twins couldn't stay up on the roof forever, they'd simply end up starving to death and she didn't force them out of the house just to do that.

"Rose," Charlotte whispered hoarsely since she didn't have any liquids that morning either. "Rose, we have to leave soon."

Her sister didn't move or say a single word, but Charlotte knew she was listening.

"You know how to climb down the trellis; you do it every other night to meet up with Ben." Charlotte wished she had never said his name since there was little to no chance he was still alive right now. However, her sister didn't start crying again over the thought that her boyfriend might be dead; she was completely dead silent.

If Charlotte didn't know any better, she would have thought her sister was dead, but she could feel Rose's slow heartbeat against her ribs.

"Rose, we have to go. I have to hot wire the truck so we can drive out of here-"

"And go where?" Rose asked softly; so softly that Charlotte barely heard her at first. It was still light out and would be for a few more hours, but they had to leave before night. If the movies taught Charlotte anything, it was that zombies…walkers were worse at night.

"Atlanta," she replied quietly as she recalled earlier reports about this virus that was sweeping the nation. There was some CDC there, a safe place for herself and her sister. There she would be able to figure out a new life for themselves while Rose stayed in her coma like state for a little while longer. Rose was the one mourning for the both of them while Charlotte was trying to survive for the both of them.

Charlotte craned her neck a bit so she could check their escape route. For once, she was relieved when there were no 'walkers' in the backyard where the truck was parked. It was old, but it could get past the hordes like a bullet. Fast, big and quiet a beauty in her eyes.

"Come on, now is our best time to run for it."

Rose didn't move at first.

"Please, Rose, I want you to be safe. This is our only shot," desperation crawled into her voice. "Please Rose, please."

Obviously unwillingly, Rose got up only for her sister's sanity. There was no emotion on her face and she didn't say a word as she slung her bag over her shoulder and began climbing down the roof onto the trellis as she had done countless times before.

The sisters, despite their "sweet" outward appearance, were often out late either sneaking off to some hardcore party or simply to a boyfriend's house for fun. They were only human after all and the heart wants what it wants. Their parents knew about their nightly excursions, but since they were able to act decent during the day and get moderately good grades, they didn't say much about it. Of course, if things got out of hand they would step in. Sadly, there would be no more midnight sneak outs or month long punishments… not after today at least.

Her naked feet, since they never wore shoes in the house, hit the cold, hard and crunchy ground. Rose then waited for her sister before bolting towards the truck for safety. She kept her eyes forward knowing that if she glanced back at the house she would fall to the ground and never get up. For a second, Rose thought about running on over to Ben's house to see if he was still safe, but she knew that Charlotte wouldn't let her. Moreover, she would never be able to avoid these freaks, but she wasn't sure if she even wanted to. Die now, no more suffering later…right?

Charlotte was right behind Rose, but pressed against the wall first to check around the corner before running towards the truck. As usual, the truck door was open and both got in with a huff. Charlotte ordered her sister to lock the doors and roll up the windows. As quickly as possible, Charlotte took off the cover under the wheel and began her best to hot wire the car. There were no keys in the car and neither of them was willing to run back into the house in fear of what they would see.

Charlotte couldn't leave Rose alone and she couldn't bring Rose with her because she was dead weight at the moment. However, there was a sudden pounding on the truck door, causing her to panic when she looked up.

There were walkers beginning to surround the truck. Their half-eaten faces pressed against the windows while their gray, rotting hands pounded against the old truck windows without stopping. The growls and groans wanting a taste of the living forced Charlotte to quicken her pace once again.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Charlotte continued to curse as she went back to hotwiring the truck. Was it blue wire to…oh crap, what was it again? Just then, Rose began to hyperventilate in her seat; once again completely useless.

Some more pounding, more hyperventilating and many more curses later the truck finally roared to life. Without a single moment of hesitation, Charlotte shifted the truck into reverse and floored it, running over the walkers. There weren't too many, but there was no doubt that if they waited any longer more would have come and they would have been doomed.

Putting it into drive the second they were on the road, Charlotte gunned on right through any walkers on the street, avoiding all cars that were abandoned on the side of the road.

Soon enough, their town was far behind them. The town they had grown up in since birth. The town they had gone to school in since kindergarten. The town that held all their memories…the town that used to be the whole world to them now in the rear view mirror.

The sun was gone, replaced by the moon and the sisters were still on the road in search of some place to stop, rest and eat. Well, Charlotte was in search of that while Rose simply sat in the passenger seat with the bags silent as the dead. Actually, the dead were much more talkative than her twin was right now, but she preferred the silent sister to the forever-hungry zombies.

"Rose, please talk. I'm going to fall asleep and kill us both in a horrid crash," Charlotte said; she wanted to lighten the mood, but it didn't work out as she planned.

"Go ahead," Rose replied morosely.

"Rose!" Charlotte exclaimed angrily. Rose didn't respond, going back to her silence, but Charlotte went on without needing a prompt from her. "I know this all a little too much to handle right now. Walkers, zombies, whatever the fuck they are…it's all too sudden and all too much. But we need to keep it together! I can't have a fucking emotional sister on my hands now. Once we're-"

"Safe? When will we be safe, Charlotte?" Rose asked with her hoarse voice. Neither twin had any liquids or food yet other than the saliva in their mouth. It was disgusting, but it was all they had thanks to the zombies.

"In Atlanta-"

"That's a bunch of cock and bull. You know it!" Rose's voice cracked as she returned the anger with a thousand times the force. She was tired and hungry as well, but all she could think about was her parents lying dead in the kitchen floor along with that one guy who was trying to help them. At some point, she would appreciate what her sister was doing for her, but right now, after everything that was going on, things were simply moving too quickly. "If our town was hit that bad, don't you think a city like Atlanta is going to be worse!"

"We have to try something. Our government wouldn't leave us without hope, Rose." Charlotte tried to sound strong, but she was physically weak and wearing out without anything to eat or drink.

"Yes, they would! They didn't tell us what was going on. They wouldn't tell us a single fucking thing about the virus! They kept us in the dark until they couldn't handle the fucking situation anymore! They-"

Rose wasn't able to tell what else the government wouldn't, couldn't or didn't do when Charlotte slammed her foot on the brakes after a tire blew out, sending them right off the road and into a tree. Depressingly, it didn't blow out on its own…there had been a gunshot that had brought them to their sudden stop and possible demise.

"Rose, Rose!" Charlotte screamed, but began to cough because of the sulfur in the airbags. The sudden break caused them to both lurch forward in their seat. Neither of them was wearing their seatbelts since they had been in a hurry to leave. Charlotte had a splitting headache; something ran down her face, but she didn't raise her hand to check what it was. Her twin was always first on her mind only because she was the baby even if they were twins.

There was no response from the passenger side, causing Charlotte to go into a panicking frenzy. "Rose! Please, oh God, please talk to me!"

She turned to her sister and saw her body limp against the deflated airbag. Charlotte sobbed as she pulled her sister back and into her arms. There was a huge gash across her forehead making the older twin finally begin the waterworks.

She reached to open the door, to drag her sister out before anything worse happened. Unfortunately, someone else opened the door for her and pointed a gun right at her face. Barrel against head, the person growled, "Move one fuckin' inch and I'll blow your head right off."

* * *

Once again, thank you to my reviewers Rickii 101, Jyuushiro'sJewel666 and VampiresandWerewolves17.

Rickii - Yes, Charlotte is the older twin by a few minutes but it's not the sole reason she's in control. You'll see soon enough =)

I do not own The Walking Dead, though that should be obvious~ Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Darkness

Losing blood, starving and dehydrated, Charlotte began to become very dizzy. However, she had to keep strong to keep her sister safe from this gun-totting hillbilly.

Still crying because it was rather hard to keep it in, she sobbed, "Please mister, my sister, she's hurt-"

"Is she sick?" he asked in his heavily accented voice. His voice was a little scratchy and a bit annoying, but Charlotte had to try to appeal to his better nature; he might have to be their savior even though he brought on their demise.

"No, she's just bleedin'-"

"She been bit?"

He then moved the gun to the other head in the truck, never giving them the chance to get out. He was more than ready to shoot the girl until Charlotte practically screamed out, "No! We crashed into a fuckin' tree because of you!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Merle," someone else said, quickly approaching the crashed truck. "Tell those bitches to shut it or them walkers will be here!" he whispered fiercely at the man that still had his gun to Rose's head.

"Please, my sister is hurt, we need to get her to a hospital," Charlotte said, turning to the other man even though she couldn't see them in the dark. Even what little light the crescent moon gave off wasn't enough to tell them apart other than one was much bigger than the second one. The bigger one was the one holding the gun to her sister's head, the one called Merle.

The smaller one laughed. "You know what goin' on, right? Whole world gone ta hell! Ya think hospital safe place for yur sister and yurself?"

"There's Atlanta-"

"That place is no safe zone. It'll be gone to them walkers soon enough," he interrupted. "They jus been lucky so far."

"Please, I just need help." Charlotte was desperate. Her own blood dripped down her chin, meaning she needed some medical attention as well. "Please, just help us. I promise to repay you."

The two men were silent for a short while, causing Charlotte to panic when she felt blood drip onto her legs; it was Rose's blood. Charlotte took the edge of her shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. Though, it hardly helped at all. Rose needed to be cleaned and bandaged up, but these two weren't helping at all. Finally, the bigger one spoke up.

"I say we blow their heads off and go back ta the others," Merle snarled as he pressed the gun harder against Rose's head.

"No, we need more survivors," the other said after a minute. "More people to help kill of any walkers that come around."

"One of 'em is hurt, how much help can she be?"

"I don't give a fuck. Jus' help her carry the bitch to the truck and let's head back," the second one said. "We wasted too much time."

Charlotte was beginning to say 'thank you' but stopped when the bigger one roughly yanked her out of the truck and proceeded to roughly take out her sister. He growled, "Wut? Follow Daryl you bitch. I can carry yur dead sister to the truck."

Charlotte, too exhausted to snap back or pick a fight, simply followed the other guy to their pick-up truck parked behind a hill. Charlotte still wasn't able to see any distinctive features; they were still shadows to her.

Halfway there, she ran back to her truck quickly once she remembered the duffle bags with all their things in it. This only irritated the two men, but Charlotte couldn't leave the bags behind. Once she came back, the other one, Daryl, told her to sit in the back before tossing her a rag.

"Yur face is shit, clean yurself up," he growled as his brother simply dropped Rose in the back. Merle sat up front in the driver seat while Daryl sat in the passenger side.

Charlotte took the rag, which was rather dirty, but instead of wiping whatever blood was dripping down her face, she jumped in the back and began taking care of Rose. Recalling the nursing classes she took one summer for college credit, she checked her sister for any sign of life. Placing two fingers on Rose's neck right under her jaw, she checked for Rose's pulse. It was slow, but steady. Her twin was still alive for now. Charlotte had to keep it that way even though it was hard with the jackass hillbilly, Merle, driving like a maniac.

However, they came to stop after driving through some woods and up a narrow path to a secluded area; perfect place to hide from those walkers.

"Merle and Daryl are back," someone shouted down from somewhere.

Charlotte, scared the rest were like the first two, clutched onto Rose in dread.

"Oh yippee," someone else replied sarcastically.

"There's something moving in the back of their truck."

There was a commotion, some of the others fearing that a walker had managed to sneak in the back. It continued until a gunshot blasted through the air forcing everyone to fall into silence. It was Merle wasting a perfectly good bullet because he was an idiotic hillbilly.

"Merle," someone shouted, "put that gun down-"

"Or wut, Shane?" he spat in response.

"What do you have in the back, Daryl?" Another cut in to avoid conflict. The person was drawing near the back of the pick-up where Charlotte was ready to fight off any of them if they tried to hurt her. Although, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to fight them off in her state.

"Two girls, one of 'em is bleedin' though. Well, both of 'em are," Daryl explained. "Merle shot down their truck cause he wanted to and they crashed into a tree."

"You don't just shoot people down!" a woman yelled in disgust.

"I do what I want, bitch! Watcha gunna do 'bout it?" However, everyone ignored them as they ran to check the back of the truck.

Suddenly, there was a whole shuffle of feet as the rest of the group ran to the back only to see a petrified girl holding onto her bloody replica. There was Charlotte with the dirty and now blood-spattered rag against her sister's head.

"Please help her," Charlotte had said just as darkness was creeping into her vision. Then the whole world turned black.

For a moment, Charlotte thought she was back at home and passed out on the floor because she had been too drunk to navigate to herself to her warm bed. The whole walker situation and end of the world shit had simply been a dream caused by someone slipping some drugs into her drinks. However, the idea of this all being a dream left her when she woke up groggily in some place with light blue…walls.

She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes as she looked up at the pointed ceiling…Charlotte reached out an arm to touch the walls only to feel the synthetic fabric under her fingertips. Then she looked down when she felt the same fabric against her bare body. Wait, bare?

Charlotte sat up quickly only to see that she was scantily clad in her bra and underwear. Pulling the sleeping bag around her body, she searched the place for her clothes. What had these people done to her after she passed out? What had they done to her sister?

Her eyes widened in fear as she forgot all about clothes. Once again fearing for her sister's life over hers, she tried to find the exit, which she did but had trouble opening in her frenzy to find and protect Rose.

"Rose! Rose!" She screamed out hoarsely. She still hadn't anything to eat or drink since yesterday, but that was in the back of her mind when she unzipped the tent and stumbled out.

Charlotte was very much confused when she saw trees and hard, dirt ground barely covered in grass until she kept running further along. There were people, not many, but quite a few. More than she had seen since everything happened that weren't walkers.

Her dark gray eyes darted around the makeshift area that appeared it could've been a camping trip gone awry. Suddenly, everyone was looking her way but only the women ran over to her. Charlotte didn't even trust them as they drew near, but she didn't have anything to defend herself against them other than her fists. She held them up and yelled, "Don't get near me! Where is Rose?"

"Your sister is safe," a young woman with blonde hair explained quickly. "She's asleep in the RV. We bandaged her up as much as we could with what we have. Just you have to trust us."

Suddenly, a man wearing a police uniform with short black hair approached slowly from behind. Probably going to try to subdue her, but she caught him out of the corner of her eye and spun to face him. "Don't think about it!"

"Shane, get away from her," another woman exclaimed. "Everyone just back up a little; give her some room to breathe."

Charlotte glanced at the woman who was speaking, but didn't put her guard down especially after she heard someone else let out a low wolf whistle.

"Thank God we saved yur skinny ass; woulda been a shame ta have that body go ta waste." Charlotte recognized that voice from last night. It belonged to that bigger hillbilly, Merle, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Merle, back off you pig!"

"Bitch, keep yur damn mouth shut or I'll shut it for you!" He growled in response, but the one named Shane cut in.

With everyone distracted, Charlotte looked around for the said RV and bolted past everyone to it despite the fact she was still only in her bra and underwear. Better than the time she was nude at the chaotic lake party for her and Rose's big 18th birthday bash.

There was a man on top of the RV with binoculars and another under the hood, fixing something, but she ignored both as she opened the door and ran in. First, there was a small kitchen and further down was the small bedroom with one bed and a chair beside it.

On the bed was her sister peacefully asleep. All the blood had been cleaned up and her wound covered in many small, brown band-aids. Charlotte plopped down on the chair after pulling it closer next to her sister and simply looked down at her after pushing back a few stray strands of black hair. There was dried blood in her hair, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that Rose was alive and safe.

Placing her hands over her sister's, Charlotte let out a tired sigh. "Rose, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stop them from getting Ma and Pa. I'm sorry that all of this is happening; you don't deserve any of this. I'm sorry we weren't able to go check on Ben or any of them…for not offering to check on them. I'm sorry, Rose. So very sorry." Her voice cracked at the end as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

No one had run in after Charlotte because the poor girl needed her privacy. Moreover, Shane had to calm everyone else down and shut Merle up. Once everyone was quite and somewhat happy, the young blonde girl went to go check on Charlotte after a little while longer.

She walked in, but Charlotte hadn't noticed until the girl asked, "How she doing?"

With watery red eyes, Charlotte looked up a little startled by the sudden presence. Instead of becoming defensive again, she simply nodded. Don't be fooled, she was wary of the girl, but not as much as before.

"I think she's okay. Her pulse in normal, which is always a good sign and the bleeding has stopped."

"Good," the girl said with a small smile. "I'm Amy, by the way."

"Charlotte," she replied; she nodded at her sister. "My sister Rose."

"Everyone figured," Amy laughed lightly, but Charlotte only allowed a ghost of a smile to graze her lips.

There was a moment of silence as Charlotte kept her gaze on her sister, but instead of leaving, Amy spoke up. "Um, I'm not sure if you enjoy walking around in your underwear, but we still have your duffle bags and washed your clothes from last night…if you would like to wear…something."

"Oh," Charlotte said, remembering that she wasn't really wearing anything once again. "Right…" She stood up and waited for Amy to lead her to where the bags were.

Amy hesitated. "Would you like me to bring them to you? I don't want Merle or Daryl to…"

"I'm not scared of them," Charlotte replied even though she probably shouldn't since she was still weak. Just then, her stomach growled forcing her clutch it as she sat back down. She grimaced in pain; it was a surprise she could even stand up, but that could have been the adrenaline rush caused by her apprehension for her sister.

"I'll go bring your clothes and you can eat some of the canned food for breakfast." Amy didn't buy Charlotte's tough act. "I won't be long and don't be scared when the others trickle in to check on you. My older sister, Andrea, should be in here soon along with Dale. Don't worry; we're all here to help. We're all in the same boat."

And with that, she left Charlotte alone with Rose.

* * *

So there you go, they finally arrived at the camp. I know it may seem a little quick, but considering that I have no clue how the whole group really got together in the show, I'm just going to assume they all sort of chanced upon each other. Of course, not everyone is there and it will be at least a month before Rick shows up and I follow along with the show timeline, but yeah...if any of you understood that than yay if not, I'm more than happy to explain it better...

Once again thank you to VampiresandWerewolves17, Rickii and Jyuushiro'sJewel666; you three are just awesome! I would also like to thank my many readers and all of ya'll who've been favoriting (not a word, I know) and putting it on story alert. Makes me happy that there are people who are enjoying this story and want to read me. Once again, thanks. =)

Also, would like to wish everyone a happy and safe New Years. May the new year bring happiness and joy to you all!


	5. Day 2

Charlotte pulled on a red t-shirt, her jeans and sneakers before going outside to eat the only kind of food they had in the makeshift camp, canned food. Since fresh fruit and vegetables were to be eaten quickly or else be wasted, leaving the survivors with only the canned options.

"For breakfast, we have canned apricots," Andrea explained. The two connected immediately because Andrea understood the fear and frustration Charlotte had when it came to her sibling. Even though Andrea was noticeably older than Amy was, it was just an older sibling thing.

It took Charlotte a longer time to trust the rest of the group, especially the guys. To be more exact, it was mainly Daryl and Merle she had trouble dealing with. Both of them had one of a kind mouth that should be taped over with silver duct tape... except Daryl seemed to be useful to the group while Merle was simply a pain in the ass.

"Half the can for breakfast and the rest goes to your sister. We have to save the food as much as possible; only eat what you need, not what you want," she said straightforwardly, but Charlotte simply nodded her head in understanding. "We also have beans for lunch and dinner. Same rules apply, half a can for lunch and the rest for dinner until we start hunting for food."

"How you huntin' for the food?" Charlotte asked, hoping they weren't wasting bullets on animals.

"Daryl has a crossbow and some arrows…says he can hunt with it," Andrea sighed. "We'll see."

Charlotte nodded before glancing over at the RV; Andrea followed her gaze, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; Dale is like a grandfather to us…actually, more like a mother. He'll take great care of your sister."

Currently, Dale was replacing the band-aids on her sister's forehead. This time he was using one big white strip; the wound had stopped bleeding for a while now, but they wanted to keep it clean and make sure it wasn't infected somehow. They had done the same to her, but her cut was much smaller than her sister's was.

"How do you know? You've all known each other less than a couple days…" Charlotte trailed off; the idea of trusting people just like that wasn't registering completely in her mind.

"Right now, all we can do is hope and trust each other. We only have each other after all," the older woman replied as she lightly squeezed Charlotte's shoulder. "Now come on, we're still setting everything up, but you don't have to worry about that until after you eat and drink. How're you still alive?"

"Rose," Charlotte replied simply.

**_

* * *

_**

There was Lori, the tall brunette with a son who had lost her husband. She looked torn apart and confused about something that Charlotte could only guess was her grief on losing her husband. Her son, Carl, was a cutie pie, but he was rather quite at the moment. Charlotte didn't blame him; she had just lost her own Pa. If anything, she understood.

Next, there was Shane, the ruggedly handsome police officer whose partner was Lori's husband. He seemed to hang around her quite a bit; possibly comforting her about their common loss, but Charlotte wasn't completely convinced that was the whole story. However, it wasn't her business so she left it alone.

Then there was Dale and Jim. Dale was a protective mother like figure, watching over everyone from his spot on top of his RV with his binoculars. Charlotte found this a bit creepy at first, but didn't complain since it seemed to keep a safe atmosphere at the makeshift camp. Jim was…well, there wasn't much of a story behind the man continually fixing the RV. He didn't really say much, but he seemed nice for the most part. Charlotte decided to keep an eye on him just in case.

Finally, there was Daryl and Merle. Brother apparently and Daryl was the younger of the two. Merle was a jackass without a brain and a pig. Daryl was…ignoring her, only supporting what his brother did or said. Overall, Charlotte avoided them for the time being.

That was the whole group so far, but apparently, Shane would go out and monitor the roads in case there were other survivors. It was originally Daryl and Merle, but after the twin incident, Shane took over. Meanwhile, Jim would also tinker around with the radio and the walkie-talkies in case they were to ever split up for whatever reason.

Charlotte finished eating her half of canned apricots within a matter of seconds, her hunger taking over. Luckily, she stopped herself from eating her sister's half as well. Her hunger was hardly satiated, but this was better than no food at all. However, the true miracle was when she felt the cool liquid pass her lips and down her throat. She drank up the water greedily, some of it sliding down past her neck and onto her shirt. Fortunately, water wasn't too much of a rarity at the camp so she was free to drink her fill.

"Feeling better," Amy asked since Andrea had to go off to find food in the woods. Charlotte smiled a real smile for once and nodded.

"Much, much better," she sighed. "Thank you so much for everythin' ya'll have done for me and my sister."

Amy waved her hand, smiling. "Not a problem."

"Guess it's a good thing Merle shot us down…," Charlotte sighed as she glanced at the hillbillies.

"He could've done a better job at getting you two-"

"He's a true asshole; they don't know any better," she cut off Amy in disgust. "Trust me; he's only going to become a problem for everyone."

"We know, but Shane can't do anything about it. We need both Dixon brothers," Amy sighed. "Unfortunately."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes when Merle grabbed his crotch and winked at her. "Disgusting," she spat before turning her back on the older man and began heading back to the RV with Amy to check on her sister.

Rose was still asleep, but Charlotte decided she would try to wake her up so she could eat a few bites and drink something. Sitting back in the chair by the bed, she grabbed her sister's bony hand in both of hers. She squeezed it lightly as she took a deep shuddery breath.

Yes, Rose was fine so far, but Charlotte couldn't help but wish her sister wasn't bandaged up on a bed at the moment. Just seeing her lie there not moving scared the crap out of her. Amy was there as a support while Dale went back to his spot on top of the RV to keep watch on everyone.

"Rose," Charlotte began softly. "Rose, sweetie, it's your Charlotte. Guess what, we're safe now. There are some nice folks here and they got food and water. Of course, we have to help, but at least we're safe now. Rose, come on wake up. Wake up for me."

Rose shifted a bit, but there was no sign of her waking up anytime soon. Charlotte wouldn't give up; she continued to coax her sister out of the land of sleep. "Rose, come on. I know you're an early bird... always up, beautiful and bright. Please, I need you up now."

Placing her hand on her sister's cheek, Charlotte smiled when Rose opened her eyes just a crack.

"Charlotte," Rose moaned; she began to move a bit more, trying to sit up. With the help of both Amy and Charlotte, Rose was propped up against the wall with her pillow placed carefully behind her back. "Charlotte, what's going on? Where are we? Who's that?"

"I'll answer those questions after you finish eating." Charlotte couldn't help but smile since things were going smoothly so far. They were safe in a camp far away from death and destruction. Now Rose was awake; things could only get better, right?

"Ew, canned food?" Rose made a face when Amy handed the can over to Charlotte who was more than willing to hand feed her sister. Things were a little blurry for her, her mind still in a deep haze. "Oh God, I need Advil."

Rose clutched her head when the pounding increased a notch. However, she withdrew her hand when she felt some sort of soft fabric there.

"Yes, your highness," Charlotte smirked, "canned apricots. Now shut up or starve." Though, she frowned and glanced at Amy who nodded her head to go get the painkillers. Charlotte quickly grabbed Rose's hand and shook her head. "Just eat first, explanations later. I promise."

Amy returned with two small white tablets, but said that Rose couldn't eat them on an empty stomach.

Rose stuck her tongue at her sister before grabbing the can and spoon out of her sister's hands; and began stuffing her mouth. Even though she was never a big fan of canned food because it always tasted weird to her, she couldn't complain too much since it's all there was.

Momentarily, Rose sat back and accepted the fact that she was on a bed in a RV eating apricots from a can with Charlotte and some blonde girl. It was a moment where she didn't know what to say or think, so she let it be. After all, she trusted that Charlotte would fill her in soon enough.

When she was done eating, she took the two tablets and downed it with the juice the apricots were soaked in. Rose made a face, but it passed.

"You're going to have to get dressed soon after you finish eating. Water is outside," Charlotte said.

Rose frowned at her twin before looking down, realizing that she was only in her undies and bra. However, instead of being shocked, Rose giggled like a little schoolgirl. "Oh, I don't know, Charlotte. This _is_ my type of fashion."

Charlotte grinned and shook her head as she grabbed the empty can and threw it in the bag-less trashcan. "Whatever you want, but we got a couple of horn dogs in this camp."

"Excellent!" Rose eyes gleamed mischievously.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her sister. "Go on, follow Amy out you slut. Our clothes are in a tent. Your clothes are in the red bag. I'm going to help search for food."

With a giggle, Rose promptly jumped out of the bed and followed the blonde on out of the RV. Amy looked a bit uncomfortable with a half naked girl walking around camp, but at the same time it sort of made her laugh.

"Look wut we got here, that bitch undressed again! I told ya that she wanted us to fuck 'er up," Merle laughed.

Rose tilted her head, confused on what the fat, ugly man was laughing about, but Amy didn't provide her with any answers. Did Rose walk around the camp and not remember it or something? Still unsure, Rose shrugged it off and waved at the ugly man before disappearing in a tent where her clothes were.

"I don't know which one is yours, but here are your bags. Mind if I sit in here to wait for you? I hate walking around when Merle is being a jackass," Amy explained as she sat on a sleeping bag.

"Nah, go ahead. So, who is Merle?"

"A loudmouth hillbilly-"

"Is he the ugly one?" Rose asked as she pulled on black tights and a loose fitting, long-sleeved shirt that had a panda on it surrounded by hearts. Finally, she slipped on black flats; they were the first things on top and easy to grab.

"Yeah, and he's got a brother, but I think he's out hunting now or something. By the way, cute shirt."

"Oh," Rose nodded. "So, is there a place where ya'll take a bath because I want to wash out the blood in my hair and…I sort of smell. And thanks."

"We all sort of smell," Amy chuckled, but nodded. "Yeah, there is a small creek where you can go bathe, but we don't have any soap. Just a washcloth. I'll take you there and Dale will make sure no one bothers you."

"Dale?" Rose tilted her head.

Amy smiled lightly as she slung an arm around Rose, steering her out of the tent as she explained everything Charlotte had meant to explain in the RV. However, Charlotte stayed behind to help Lori and Andrea look around the woods for berries or other kinds of food they could eat since supplies were low.

* * *

The water in the creek was rather shallow, barely able to go past Rose's knees, but no one was around so she didn't mind. However, to make it easier for her, she sat down with her legs neatly tucked underneath her. The stones somewhat hurt, but the painkillers helped ease all kinds of pain.

Her clothes we off to the side, safe and dry while she brought the washcloth up to her face, being careful with her bandaged forehead. As she washed herself, she began softly singing a song just to keep her mind on other things.

Amy had filled her in with all that was going on around the camp and what had happened last night. Apparently, Merle and Daryl were the ones that brought on the additional pain to the twins, but also their saviors in another way.

Speaking of Daryl, he was indeed hunting for some meat since all the canned food was fruits and beans. He wanted meat and so he had to go out and search for it. Moreover, maybe the rest of the camp could have some too; that'll show them who the leader of the group is. Providing meat, that'll sway them over to the Dixon brothers' side instead of Shane.

However, he suddenly heard singing not too far from where he was. Frowning, he drew nearer and realized that he it was coming from the creek they had discovered yesterday when they were first scoping out the area. The girls all had taken a bath there to clean off the blood before washing their clothes.

"Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain," that voice sang out softly.

Daryl kept walking, but stopped behind a cluster of bushes and crouched down so as not to startle the girl. He recognized her as that bitch from last night, but he didn't know it wasn't the same one. He grinned as he took her naked appearance.

Not only was she sitting, but also her back was turned to him so all he could see was her long, dark hair. Despite the fact that she was singing a song in memory of that other man she had lost, all Daryl could think about was her turning around. Funnily enough, if she did, her hair would be partially covering up her breasts since it was just that long.

"Kiss me on the sidewalk; take away the pain," Rose continued unaware of the fact she was being watched. That was until she heard a twig snap and rustling from the bushes from behind. She spun around in fear that it was a walker only to see a man grinning down at her from behind the bushes with a crossbow at his side.

* * *

And there you go!

As usual, thank you VampiresandWerewolves17, Rickii101 and Jyuushiro'sJewel666! You three are fantastic readers~! I'm always happy to see you three always reviewing my chapters. =)

Jyuushiro'sJewel666 - I'm curious as to what your first theory was?

VampireandWerewolves17 - I know there wasn't too much of the Dixon brothers in this chapter, but I promise a pleasant surprise in the next one.

Rickii101 - I just hope i can continue to portray the brothers in later chapters. The show doesn't give me much to go on...

Also thanks to the rest of my readers =) Hope ya'll liked this. I know it probably isn't the best chapter, but the next one...well, you'll see.


	6. Summer Day

Rose crossed her arms over her chest even though her hair covered much of her upper half anyways. Her lower half was under the water. However, Daryl stayed where he was with that same grin.

"What do you want?" Rose asked sharply. She didn't mind when people stared, but that was when she was wearing her clothes. The only person that was ever allowed to see her naked was Ben and this man was not Ben.

"To see yur titties, wut else?" His grin grew as he walked closer to the lake. Rose was ready to stand up and make a run for it, but she knew that she wouldn't get far if he decided to run after her. Daryl noticed that she was ready to bolt for safety. "Hey now, don't be scared. It won't hurt ta much. I'll be gentle with ya."

Rose frowned, not believing him at all. "Look, I don't know who you are-"

"Damn, where my manners," he laughed. "I'm Daryl Dixon, the man that saved yur ass from my brother Merle. Saved your bitch sister as well. Never got yur name from last night."

"Probably because I was passed out from all the blood loss," Rose snapped.

"Oh, yur not that bitch, yur the one she wouldn't shut up 'bout." He kept walking towards her until he reached the water's edge. Rose's dark gray eyes took in his rugged shabby appearance. His dark, sandy hair was matted down with sweat and dirt. He had some light stubble around his upper lip and on his chin, allowing him to nail the rugged look rather fittingly. Moreover, he had muscles, not too much, but not the scrawny kind either. However, despite his rugged look, his eyes told a different tale. They were slightly a green-ish, gray color. Eyes that made her feel…safe.

Since she was too invested in his looks, Rose didn't notice him setting his crossbow down and taking off his boots before slowly getting into the water.

"Like wut ya see?" He winked at her.

"Exactly what am I seeing?" Rose smirked; she couldn't help it, it was part of her nature. Flirting was simply her thing; just was an added bonus when the guy turned out to be rather good looking. Better looking than his older brother at least.

"Ya can tell me-"

He wasn't able to finish when he heard a shout from behind. Daryl turned only to see a replica of the girl sitting in the water on the edge of the creek. However, it wasn't a perfect replica because this one had shorter hair and looked severely pissed off.

"Get the fuck away from her," Charlotte growled; her fists were balled up at her sides ready to punch him out.

"Wut ya gunna do if I don't?" Daryl easily swatted aside her threat.

"I'm gonna kick your ass from here to the next walker filled city."

"As if," he scoffed. "Now if ya excuse us, we were havin' some fun."

Charlotte glared at him before turning her eyes to her sister. "Rose, get out."

"Now, hold on," Daryl exclaimed as he held his hands up. "Why does she have ta leave?"

"Because you're not allowed to lay a damn finger on her!" Charlotte's lips pulled back in a snarl. "Rose, come on."

"But, Charlotte," Rose tried to protest. Yet, seeing her sister's searing glare, Rose promptly got up and did as her sister told her to.

Daryl looked over at the one named Rose, who stood up and quickly covered her lower frontal area with one hand. Her other arm was across her chest; the only area not protected was her nice, tight ass. Daryl bit his lip, shaking his head as she passed. Not caring about Charlotte's threats, he quickly smacked Rose in the rear, causing her to squeak out in surprise.

Rose glanced over her shoulder, a small smile on her lips. However, she returned her attention back to her sister when she heard Charlotte yell at her again. Once she reached her sister on the shore, Charlotte pulled her by the arm, gathered up her clothes and dragged her away angrily.

Daryl watched with a disappointed sigh. However, he grinned, remembering that Rose was now part of the group. Her sister won't always be around to take her away. Walking back to his boots and crossbow, Daryl got his things together before going back to hunting.

Meanwhile, Rose was putting her clothes back on as her sister paced angrily, chastising her.

"How could you?" Charlotte said shocked.

"We didn't do anything," Rose said defensively. "Not like _I_ was going to do anything."

"Oh, sure!" she replied disbelievingly. "You know what, you're just lucky that I was nearby looking for food. Who knows what that disease carrying mongrel could have done to you?"

Rose frowned at Charlotte, crossing her arms. "Charlotte, you know I wouldn't let him really touch me-"

"He smacked your ass-"

"He's just having fun-"

"Now isn't the time to have fun, Rose," Charlotte yelled.

"Why not? Ma, Pa, Ben…they're all gone. What else am I going to do? Worry all day long? Cry all day?" Rose yelled right back, holding back all tears and sobs. "Charlotte, I'll help with whatever everyone needs, but I just…I can't handle thinking about how the world is going to hell around us. I need distractions; sexily, rugged hillbilly is a distraction. You know me…I can't help it."

"Damn it, Rose! I'm going through the same thing, but you don't see me flirting with every guy I meet-"

"I'm not flirting with every guy I meet! You said back in the truck that I need to get over myself, you don't want a fucking emotional sister on your hands!"

Charlotte wanted to say something, anything that would prove her sister was wrong, but looking into those dark eyes, she knew that she couldn't take back what she had said in the truck. Knowing Rose, she wouldn't let go it for a long while. However, thinking it over, she wondered which was the lesser of the two evils: her sister being an unresponsive shell or her old self, but with much more sass. It was a hard choice; although, Charlotte was sure that Rose had picked for her back at the creek.

The sun was starting to set behind the high hills and tall trees, forcing the sisters to walk back to the camp without resolving their small disagreement…argument.

Daryl had already returned to the camp having only caught a few squirrels that no one was _willing_ to eat. He was sitting with Merle but hardly paying attention to his brother as he looked around for that longhaired twin. He knew he could have some fun with her. Well, as long as it wasn't in the sight of her bitch sister.

He saw them walk out of the woods, Charlotte in front looking very unhappy. Rose was right behind with the same look on her face.

Damn, getting her was going to be very hard.

"Wut ya lookin' at?" Merle asked, noticing that his brother was distracted. They were skinning and gutting the squirrels; just because no one wanted to eat them, didn't mean that they wouldn't.

For a second Daryl was about to say 'The new hot ass in camp,' but instead said, "Nuthin' just checkin' ta see if Shane came back yet."

If he said the former, he knew his brother would try to get Rose before he had a chance at her. Carefully, he would steal a few glances at her. Every now and then, he would catch her chance a peek at him as well, causing him to grin as he looked away. Merle, focused on chopping up the squirrels, began ranting about what a dick Shane was.

Speaking of the devil, Shane arrived just then, but there was no one new with him. Shane would come to check on everyone in case Merle got out of hand, it was rare since it was a long hike from the camp to the main road. He had to take his breakfast and lunch with him since he started early, but now he was back for dinner.

Time simply flew by at the camp. Charlotte hardly figured that she had been out searching the woods that long or that she had been arguing with her sister for more than an hour. Then again, the twins did have a late start that day. Their breakfast time was more of lunchtime for the twins. However, dinnertime was approaching quickly and they needed a fire to cook the beans and the meat.

Charlotte decided to help go gather wood after telling Dale to keep a very close eye on her sister. Naturally, Dale said he would to the best of his abilities since he was to watch over everyone else in camp. Understandingly, Charlotte left with the other but not before giving her sister a certain look.

Rose rolled her eyes as she stayed behind with Amy. They watched as their older sisters and Jim went off to look for proper firewood, not too dry or wet. Meanwhile, Merle went to go take a leak leaving Shane, the girls, Lori, Carl, Dale and Daryl at the camp.

Rose smirked since she was able to look at Daryl without her sister giving her a look of disproval. He wasn't looking at her, but he didn't need to know she was watching him now. This made him grin as he brought the cleaver down, chopping off the head of the squirrel. It was the last one, allowing him to wipe the blood off on a rag before deciding to head on over to the girls.

"Um, Rose?" Amy asked when she noticed her staring at Daryl, who was approaching them rather quickly.

"Hmm?" Rose spared Amy a small glance, but her eyes were soon on the other man. However, before he could reach the girls, Shane stepped in to block him. Shane wanted to talk to Daryl about controlling Merle a bit, keep in line. Rose frowned, thinking that the cop would keep him for a while and Charlotte would be back before Shane was done talking.

"You okay?" Amy raised an eyebrow at Rose's look of disappointment.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you were just checking out Daryl. You got a fever or something?" Amy raised a hand to check Rose's forehead.

Rose mock laughed as she swatted Amy's hand away. "Oh whatever, I was not."

Amy looked over at Daryl and grinned as she turned back to Rose. "You got the hots for him, don't you," she giggled childishly.

"No, shut up!" Rose blushed. "I don't have the '_hots'_ for him-"

"You have the hots for whom?" Lori asked, approaching the girls. Amy grinned, but Rose quickly covered her mouth while Lori watched slightly entertained. The two girls struggled playfully; Amy began laughing as she tried to avoid Rose's attempts to stop her from saying anything to Lori. At some point in the struggle, the girls ended up on the dirt ground.

Shane and Daryl looked over at the sudden commotion of giggles and shrieks. They ran over thinking the girls were fighting over something, but Lori shook her head at the two.

"Just girls being girls," she laughed when Carl also ran over just to see what was going on.

"Yeah, well they need to break it up now," Shane demanded; he only said that out of worry for the whole group.

Rose and Amy giggled as they lay there, staring up at everyone else. Lori shook her head at Shane, but reached out a hand to help Amy to her feet. Shane was about to do that same with Rose, but Daryl beat him to it.

Still giggling a bit, Rose took Daryl's hand; he pulled her up to her feet instantly. However, she ended very close to him, their faces mere centimeters apart. He didn't have the sweetest smell about him, but staring into his eyes made her forget about everything else around them. Daryl winked at her before taking a step back and letting go of her hand.

Rose turned only to see a look of understanding on Lori's face, which then turned into a look of 'really, him?' Shane was clueless as to what was going on and Carl, well…he was too young to get the hint.

"Oh Rose, I think it's time we have a certain talk," Amy teased as she pulled the young girl away from the small circle that had formed around them. They headed for the RV while the rest of the group went back to whatever they were doing. Although, instead of talking to Daryl about keeping his brother in line, Shane attached himself to Lori and Carl.

Merle had come back from his bathroom trip just as Daryl walked back to their spot. "Anythin' happen while I took a piss?"

"Nah," Daryl answered simply as he sat down on a lawn chair.

* * *

"Remember, keep the fire low," Shane said as he checked the fire that was going. "We don't want walkers to see."

Andrea, Charlotte and Jim had come back a few minutes after the whole giggling fest between Amy and Rose. The two girls were still in the RV while everyone else began to set the rocks and start up a nice, small fire to cook dinner.

"He sleeps in the back of the pick-up at night," Amy informed Rose. The two were sitting on the bed talking about Daryl. Well, Amy was, Rose tried to steer the conversation to other topics.

Rose rolled her eyes at Amy. "I'm not going to sneak off in the middle of the night and meet with him at night. That'll only give him a good chance to screw me and then leave me."

"Unless you're a good screw, he might come back," she teased, but quickly added, "Of course, Merle sleeps in the truck; takes up the whole seat. He can't screw you or else wake up his brother. Of course, knowing Merle, he'd take you for himself."

That made Rose shudder. "Disgusting."

"That's why you two sneak off into the woods," Amy said jokingly. It was nice to have someone there that was her age. She loved her sister just as Rose loved her own twin, but Rose was sort of a relief for Amy. The two were able to act like young teens, gossiping and giggling. For now, they were thirteen all over again, not eighteen year-olds that were trying to survive.

"Okay, are you trying to get me killed? My sister is going murder Daryl for touching me," Rose explained slowly, "then, murder me for letting him touch me. Plus, he 's hot and all, but sort of gross."

However, that wasn't the only thing that was holding her back from going to him. She missed Ben, her boyfriend. Even though there was no chance he had survived, Rose couldn't help but keep a little hope. Maybe he had escaped. After all, Ben was a strong, smart guy. He could beat those walkers down and escape…or so Rose hoped.

"Well, duh. He's not exactly some soft hearted guy, especially in front of his brother," Amy sighed. "Merle would whoop his ass for being a sissy."

Just then, the RV door opened and there was Charlotte. "Come on you two, time for dinner."

Amy and Rose nodded and stood up, obediently following Charlotte's commands. However, Rose let Amy go ahead of them so that she could sling an arm around her sister's shoulders as they walked over to the fire. Everyone else was already there, getting comfortable as the beans cooked. Amy sat down next to Andrea before pulling Rose down to sit next to her. Charlotte sat down and lightly bumped her shoulder against Rose. The twins grinned; it was their own special way of saying 'I love you' without having to say it aloud.

"Bitch," Rose muttered under her breath.

"Slut," Charlotte muttered back before taking a small bowl half filled with beans and a few small pieces of meat.

Everyone tried to talk, wanting to distract themselves from the fact they were eating squirrel meat. However, no one wanted to talk about what their lives were like before the whole world went to hell, leaving them very few topics.

Rose rested her head on Charlotte's shoulder, having finished eating already. Her dark eyes stared into the fire that was hardly keeping any of them warm. The silence seemed to stretch on for miles until one of the Dixon brothers spoke up; it was Daryl.

"Dale, ya have a guitar, don't ya?" He asked while the old man nodded. "Then go get it."

With a frown, the older man obliged as he got up and headed on over to his RV. Dale wasn't sure why he was doing it, but he wasn't going to go against Daryl. Sure, Shane was strong, but there were two Dixon brothers and he wasn't strong enough to beat them both down.

"You going to sing for us, Daryl?" Andrea chuckled, trying to keep the mood light.

"Nah, but that one will." He nodded over at Rose; he was only able to tell the twins apart because their hair was different lengths.

Rose eyes widened, realizing that he must have heard her singing when she was taking a bath. Quickly, she blushed and kept her head on her sister's shoulder while everyone else stared at her.

"You can sing?" Amy giggled.

"Is this going to be like karaoke?" Andrea laughed.

Rose shook her head.

"No, there's no alcohol," Merle grunted.

Charlotte turned to her sister, smiling. "Go on, Rose," she said softly, "sing for us. Ma and Pa didn't pay for your classes just so you can chicken out. It'll be fun."

Dale returned with an old wooden guitar in his hands. "Don't know how to play it; was my grandson's but he left it behind on accident."

"Give it ta me, old man," Daryl demanded as he stood up and reached over for it. He would have yanked it out of Dale's wrinkly hands, but he was too far to do that. Dale handed it over before sitting back down to eat.

Lori scowled at Daryl for being rude to Dale. "I thought hicks could only play banjos."

Daryl flipped her off before sitting back in his lawn chair, making Merle laugh. He leaned over the instrument, tuning it while everyone returned their focus to Rose.

"Come on," Lori encouraged. "Sing for us."

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose," Amy began to chant. Charlotte and Andrea joined in and soon enough the rest of the group- minus Merle and Daryl- joined in. Shane wanted everyone to quiet down, but thought a song might be nice to calm everyone down.

"Okay," Rose said giving up. She threw her hands in the air, surrendering. "Fine, but ya'll gonna suffer a Taylor Swift song."

"Make it a happy one," Charlotte sighed.

"Aren't all her songs about heartbreak?" Amy asked. "Oh, do you know Summer Day by Sheryl Crow?"

"Sheryl Crow fan, eh? Okay, why not…," Rose shrugged. She then looked over at Daryl to see if he was ready; he nodded his head. "You start, I follow."

Rose was about to start, but Carl piped up, "Shouldn't you stand?"

Charlotte laughed, pushing her sister to stand up, but scowled when Daryl said, "Ya can sit on the arm of my chair."

"Or on my lap." Merle winked, patting his lap. Rose made a face, thoroughly disgusted with Merle. So, she shook her head, turning down both offers.

"That looks uncomfortable, so no thanks," Rose said before Charlotte could say something incredibly rude. She wanted to start singing so that people would stop snapping at each other. Taking in a deep breath of air, Rose stood up and began.

"Every little thing that I felt that day; never will forget, there was love in the air. I wasn't looking for love to come my way. Ooh, baby, baby, but then I saw you there." Daryl began strumming away slowly, matching Rose's pace and vocals. "That summer day that I recall, you came into my life. And you gave me hope and love."

Everyone, even Merle, fell silent as they listened to Rose's soft voice envelope them. No one stared at her though, as she sang; all eyes were on the dying fire, everyone except for Daryl. He watched her in slight awe, but not only because of her singing voice. In his mind, he wished that the shirt was a little more tight fitting liked her sister's was. However, the loose shirt draped over her figure rather nicely.

Turning back to the guitar, he kept strumming away.

Rose, on the other hand, also stared into the fire never glancing over at Daryl. She was thinking of only one person, Ben.

"I just want to be where you want me to. That summer day that changed it all. You came into my life and you let me fall in love," Rose's voice quivered slightly, but she regained control. "My baby I just want to be with you."

* * *

As usual, thank you VampiresandWerewolves17, Rickii101 and Jyuushiro'sJewel666! You three are simply ace!

Rickii101: Daryl is most definitely a perv, but maybe Rose can change that XD

Jyuushiro'sJewel666: I was actually thinking of Morgan, but that would have been earlier if I had him in it. Plus, Merle just pulled it off better.

VampiresandWerewolves17: Well, it wasn't much of a surprise...I don't know, it was just more interaction with Dixon brothers...mainly just Daryl. I'm not a huge fan of Merle, especially in the next chapter few chapters...

The song is Summer Day by Sheryl Crow, obviously don't own it. Hope ya'll liked it and no, Rose won't always be singing, just thought it would ease tension in camp.

Well, there ya go! Please remember to review~


	7. Day 3

Apparently, not everyone was able to go to sleep at night. There always had to be at least two or three people out on watch for walkers. And that night it was the Dixon brothers and Jim. Luckily, they didn't have to stand guard all night, just for a few hours. Then Charlotte, Andrea and Shane would take the next shift, which lasted until breakfast that morning. Luckily, once their shift was over, they were able to eat breakfast and then go to sleep for a few hours.

Since the tents had enough room for up to four people without feeling claustrophobic, the twins shared theirs with Amy and Andrea. However, the four didn't go to sleep immediately, but they didn't really talk either.

Amy and Rose were in the middle of the tent, while Andrea and Charlotte were closer to the walls. It was if they were walls for their own sister's until their shift started. Putting an arm around her sister, Charlotte tried to fall asleep, but it was cleverly eluding her.

In the meantime, Rose had already fallen asleep, but it was hardly peaceful. Every now and then, a name would slip out along with a sob. Even with her sister's arm around her, Rose hardly felt comforted or safe.

The other two sisters heard the soft sniffling, but neither really knew what to do other than lay there and wait for morning.

Nighttime was never a safe time for anyone. Sure, they were just as likely to be attacked in the morning by walkers as they were at night. But with everything hidden in shadows and darkness, no one felt even remotely safe at night. Not even with the Dixon brothers out on guard.

* * *

Rose watched as her sister finished the rest of her canned peaches for breakfast. However, instead of going back to the tent, Charlotte stayed seated by the RV with tired eyes. She was simply staring off into the woods with those half-open eyes. That was until Andrea walked over and helped her back into the tent for some sleep.

"She didn't get any sleep last night," Amy said also watching. "You got one tough sister."

"Yeah," Rose sighed, "she's always been the tough one." However, she shook her head and looked over at Amy with a small smile. "So, since she's off snoozing, are we going to search for food?"

"We have to keep close to the camp, make sure we're in Dale's sight." Amy nodded as she got up. She handed Rose a small red pail before going on. "Don't eat anything you find. Just put it in here and bring back, Shane will tell us if it's poisonous or not. Also, we're going to have to split up. So you go on that side of the woods and I'll be over there." Rose nodded with her pail in hand.

"Now you girls holler if anything happens, we'll come running," Dale said from his post.

Rose and Amy nodded and waved before departing ways. Rose went to the left while Amy went right and Dale watched the two carefully; however, he missed Daryl sneaking off after Rose. Although, Dale wouldn't think anything since Daryl took his crossbow with him.

"So quiet," Rose sighed after a few minutes of walking around in the woods alone. The only sounds they heard were the birds shuffling and twittering above along with the leaves crunching under her shoes. She hadn't changed her clothes that morning, deciding it would better to do that later; most likely after a bath in the creek.

"Ya gonna sing again?" said that familiar voice from behind. Rose smirked, but didn't make any movements to turn around.

"Depends, you going to accompany me with the guitar?" Rose laughed.

"Don't have it wit me," he replied.

"Oh, what a shame," Rose said with a smirk. "You're really good at it."

"Not the only thing I'm good at."

She glanced over her shoulder only to see him leaning against a tree, crossbow at his side. Shaking her head, Rose continued to walk around in search of food. Just because Daryl was there didn't mean she could forget about what she should be doing; after all, she had a huge debt to repay.

Just when Rose thought that Daryl had gotten bored of her and left, she felt a hand yank her left arm until she was facing him. In surprise, she had dropped her pail, but neither moved to pick it up. Possibly, because Daryl pushed her until her back was against a tree; his own body pressed up against hers with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ya know wut," he began, "never got to see yur tits yesterday."

Rose gasped when he grinded his hips against hers. "Blame my sister."

"I do," he replied huskily. Rose's heart rate quickened as he simply brushed his lips against hers before devouring them in a bruising kiss. Daryl's free hand moved from her arm down to her thigh-the crossbow still in the other hand. He slid his hand up her thigh until finally squeezing her ass. Naturally, Rose squeaked in surprise, allowing him to shove his tongue into her mouth to take over.

Daryl dropped his crossbow to tug on her shirt; he wanted it off. So, they pulled apart for air, practically ripping off Rose's shirt at the same time. Discarding it off to the side, Daryl hungrily attacked her lips once more before savagely placing kisses all the way down her neck to her collarbone. Rose tried to bite back a moan, her hips bucked against his when he hit her soft spot. She felt his lips curl into a smirk before biting her there; marking her as his.

"Daryl," she whimpered; her lips craved for his.

Enjoying her begging, Daryl took his sweet time to go back to her lips. However, he didn't immediately go in as before. Instead, he smirked at her. "Wut?"

Rose tried to lean in to kiss him, but he chuckled as he leaned back. She frowned at him. "Daryl, stop being such a dick and kiss me."

With a chuckle, Daryl began ravaging her lips with his. Though, he moved his hands so that he could pull down her leggings. Unfortunately, that's when Rose's hand intervened; she was enjoying the make out session, but she wasn't ready for that yet. Not with him.

Daryl grunted, pushing her hand to the side before tugging them down again. Rose tried to push his hand away, but this only made him angry. Quickly, Rose bit down on his tongue, forcing him to move back cursing like a sailor. However, she fell to the ground since he had pinned her against the tree.

"Ya fucking bitch!" he roared out in anger. His back was to her as he spit onto the ground, allowing her to make a quick escape after grabbing up her shirt. Daryl didn't run after her since he was sure she was going to run off to her bitch sister. He was dreadfully wrong; Rose didn't run off to her sister or even back to camp. In her panic, she ran deeper and deeper into the woods. Far away from the camp and Daryl.

* * *

Charlotte woke up with a start when she heard commotion from outside the tent. With a yawn, she stumbled out to see what was going on. Not too far off was Andrea, who spotted Charlotte peek her head out of the tent. She quickly helped the sleepy girl to her feet with a big smile.

"Shane found a family driving on down the main road," she began explaining. "They were driving back from Atlanta; it's been taken over by the walk-"

"Charlotte?" said a voice Charlotte thought she'd never hear again. Her eyes snapped over to the RV where a whole family was standing. A family she'd known since she could remember. They were all there; not a single one missing, which was a big surprise to Charlotte.

"Charlotte! Holy shit! You're alive!" The same person exclaimed, but all Charlotte could do was stare in awe. There was Ben with the biggest smile despite the fact he had a black eye and a few cuts. There he was with his family; his Ma, his Pa and his baby sister.

"Charlotte?" the woman said before smiling. Her chubby reached out to the shocked girl for a hug, but all she could do was stare at them as they all rushed toward the familiar face among strangers.

However, the second Charlotte felt those arms around her, she hugged back tightly as tears ran down her face. She buried her face in the crook of her neck, crying in joy. Even though she was happy with almost everyone at camp and all the new friends she made, she couldn't help but be more than ecstatic to see people that had always been there in her life.

"Where's Rose?" Ben asked, excitedly looking around the camp.

"She went out to search for food," Dale answered, but just then there was bloodcurdling scream somewhere within the woods.

Everyone froze, including Daryl, who was just walking out looking severely pissed off. Eventually, he turned around and without a second's hesitation, ran back into the woods.

Charlotte's eyes widened in fear; her moment of happiness torn away from with that single scream.

* * *

VampiresandWerewolves17, Rickii101 and Jyuushiro'sJewel666 - As always, thank you for your reviews. You three are the main reason I'm updating so quickly. =) I just hope ya'll still like it.

VampiresandWerewolves17- Well, their interaction has jumped to a new level...heh...

Rickii101- -sigh- I sort of wanted to surprise everyone, but you went ahead and ruined it... LOL, just kidding~! I bet I spoiled it myself by giving way too many hints either way XD

Jyuushiro'sJewel666- It may take some time for Daryl and Rose to get together with Ben there, but we'll see~


	8. Meat

Rose had come to a stop when she reached a large lake with tall red orange mountains on the other side. The lake was eerily blue, but she didn't think too much about it when she suddenly heard a scream. At first, she thought it was someone from camp, but instead of hearing shouts or more screams from the camp, she heard the same scream again.

"Amy!" Rose said before turning around and heading off towards the scream. Well, she tried to the best of her ability to follow the screams; however, she kept tripping over the undergrowth, earning more scrapes as she ran.

Meanwhile, half the camp was behind Daryl, racing through the woods to find the girls. All they could do was follow the screams, their hearts' racing when it stopped.

"Rose! Amy!" Charlotte screamed out in panic. She needed to hear a response from either girl, even if it was a scream; something that told her that either girl was okay. She just needed to hear something as she ran with Daryl at lead.

Thankfully, it wasn't dark yet. The sun was still shining high in the sky, allowing everyone to run without bumping into anything.

Dale had stayed back with one walkie-talkie in hand, as he searched for Rose and Amy through his binoculars. Meanwhile, Shane and Jim ran off to search for Amy; and Daryl and Charlotte –even though Shane wished she stayed back so that Ben's father could join instead- ran in search for Rose. Shane had the second walkie-talkie safely tucked into his belt along with his gun. And Charlotte had the last walkie-talkie in her hands, waiting for Dale to pinpoint Rose's location.

The newcomers had to stay behind with Andrea and Merle against their better judgment. Ben began pacing the camp, hardly listening to Andrea. He turned away her offers to sit, relax and eat lunch. How could he relax when Rose was in danger?

At one point, Andrea wanted to run off and search for her own sister, but she couldn't leave the newcomers alone in case something happened in camp. Instead, she tried to distract herself by filling in the newcomers about the rations and the duties they may have to commit to later on.

However, none of them was really listening to her since their number one worries were Amy and Rose. In the end, the camp fell into a tense silence as they waited for news from both Dale, to say where the girls were, and from the others, to report that they found the girls in alive in one piece.

* * *

Rose felt as if her legs were about to turn to jelly and her lungs were ready to burst from all the running, but the fact that Amy was in danger was what kept her going.

Yet, lost deep in the woods, Rose tried to follow the screams to the best of her ability. It was darker where she was, so she ended up stumbling her way through the undergrowth until she ended up back where she had been with Daryl before scampering away from him.

There was the red pail that was supposed to be filled with some sort of food, but all thoughts of that ran right out of her head when she heard another scream. Quickly, she scurried off in the direction Amy had gone off, knowing she would somewhere on that side.

A few minutes after Rose had run off again, Daryl and Charlotte arrived at the same small clearing. Daryl grimaced when he recognized that area, his spit mixed with a small amount of blood still there by the tree. He shook his head as he refocused his thoughts after another piercing scream.

Not even waiting for Daryl, Charlotte took off. She couldn't waste a single second standing around; it wasn't in her blood just to wait. She had to find her sister and Amy before anything bad happened. However, her hope was slowly setting along with the sun.

That was until she heard someone curse not too far ahead of her. Picking up speed, Charlotte ran until she saw a flash of that dark tangled mess. "Rose!" she yelled happily, causing the other girl to come to a sudden halt.

"Charlotte!" Rose sighed in relief, but yelped when her sister simply tackled her to the ground in a hug.

Daryl watched, not too far behind. Yet, when he reached them, he growled, "Wut ya two so fuckin' happy 'bout? Amy's still missin'!"

The twins got up and stared at Daryl for a few seconds. Charlotte nodded solemnly, while Rose looked away slightly ashamed. She avoided eye contact with Daryl as they began heading off again. As they resumed running, Charlotte decided to tell Dale and Shane that they had Rose.

Against every fiber of her being, Charlotte motioned Daryl and Rose to keep going. She would catch up to them once she reported to the two men. After all, it wouldn't take too long.

Once the two were out of earshot of Charlotte, Rose was first to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry for biting down on your tongue," she said, since she did feel a little guilty for that. She could imagine it to be painful since there were times where would accidently bite down on her own tongue. Not very fun, honestly.

"Wut ever," Daryl huffed.

"You were going too far!" She defended.

"So wut? Ya were enjoin' it wit yur moanin' and groanin'," he snapped, but Rose wasn't able to respond when she caught Charlotte out of the corner of her eye. She fell silent again, wishing they could stop for a short while so she could catch her breath. Unfortunately, her twin began running past them, forcing them to match her speed.

"Dale spotted Amy," Charlotte said over her shoulder. "He says we have to keep heading this way for another mile, at least. She's up in a tree. Shane and Jim are already there, but can't get to her because there is a bear interested in eating her."

"A bear?" Rose huffed out in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"I wish."

The three ran, but stopped when they heard some roars and growls not too far ahead of them. Rose was more than happy to finally stop and catch her breath while Charlotte and Daryl walked the rest of the way. The two met up with Shane and Jim, who were hiding behind a clump of trees and bushes.

Up in a large tree was Amy, a few branches above a big, brown monster. It paced at the base of the tree before going on its hind legs to swipe at Amy.

"Move," Daryl growled at Shane and Jim. He quickly positioned himself behind a low bush before bringing up his crossbow. He grinned, aiming at the beast's neck. A few shots there would bring the bear down. Well, maybe it would make it run off, but he could always follow the trail until it dropped dead.

Just as the bear stopped moving for a moment, Rose joined the other in time to see Daryl shoot the creature. Rose frowned as the poor thing began roaring in pain. The arrow went deep into its neck, but not enough to kill it right away.

Daryl loaded another arrow and without any remorse, shot the bear again after aiming carefully. The creature let out another dreadful roar before Daryl hit it once more, causing it to fall over on its side. It was still alive as Shane, Jim and Daryl walked over to it. Daryl had loaded in one more arrow, walked up to the bear and aimed for its head. Rose had covered her face with her hands, unable to watch the horror show any longer.

_**

* * *

**_

"Amy!" Andrea said with a huge sigh of relief as she hugged her sister. Tears of joy spilled down both of their cheeks as the rest slowly walked out of the woods. They carried the dead bear with them; well, everyone but Rose helped carry the dead thing to camp. She couldn't stand helping after watching the gruesome murdering even if it was to save Amy. With everything going on, that was the last thing she needed to see.

Rose was the last one to stumble out of the woods, cringing when she heard Merle holler in excitement. However, all that left her when she heard her name be called out by _him_. At first, she didn't want to look up, afraid this was some trick her brain was playing on her.

"Thank God, you're alive and safe," that same person said, forcing her to look up.

"Ben?" Her voice cracked when she saw him a few feet away from her. Before he could respond, she began crying as she ran into his arms. Rose buried her face into his chest, his shirt soaking up her tears as he hugged her back.

"Shh," he murmured. "I'm here now."

"I thought you were dead," she sobbed.

Ben laughed drily. "Well, I'm not."

He pulled back to look down at her, raising her chin to see those dark eyes he missed. Rose gave him a watery smile before bringing him down to her level to give him a kiss.

The rest of Ben's family and Charlotte watched the lovers' reunion happily, while another pair of eyes simply watched with disgust.

* * *

I know bears can technically climb trees, but shhh. We'll just say this one was too fat to do that...

Right...as always~ THANK YOU VampiresandWerewolves17, Rickii101 and Jyuushiro'sJewel666 for the reviews, and also thank you to my latest reviewer dragoness0420! =D

VampiresandWerewolves17- I love how everyone thinks Rose is the one in trouble XD Even the campers

Rickii101- =O I was surprised you were surprised! Yes, maybe I'm more clever with this stuff than I thought! =D

Jyuushiro'sJewel666- Hmm, a fight? We'll see~

dragoness0420- Yay for backwoods country boy! Do I get my cookie now? I want a chocolate chip cookie~ =3


	9. Midnight Kissing and Drunken Fighting

Night settled in, forcing everyone to sit around the small fire that was slowly cooking the bear meat, beans and veggies. It almost felt like they were having a feast that night since they all decided it was okay to gorge out on food just for today. After all, both girls were okay, they had more survivors and the survivors had quite a few cases of beer.

A few of the kids were under age, like Carl and Trisha- Ben's younger sister- but that hardly mattered to the adults with the zombie apocalypse on their hands. Although, no one would let the youngsters have a drink; Amy, Rose, Charlotte and Ben were more than welcome to have three cans max.

Merle already had a case by his feet; no one would've been able to pry it out of his dead, cold hands.

"Before we all dig in, I want to make a toast," Shane began; standing up with a beer can high in the air.

"Make it short, we wanna eat," Ben's father, John, chuckled.

Shane grinned. "Well, just wanted to say thanks to Daryl for killing the bear and for Amy finding it."

It was a bad joke, but everyone raised their can anyways.

"Cheers!" Everyone laughed before passing around the large pot of food. Despite the fact that Rose had been against the slaughtering of the bear, after a can of beer she barely thought about it as Charlotte placed a nice big piece of it on her plate.

There was light chatter among the group as they ate and drank. Everyone listened to the newcomers' story about how they had left that morning for Atlanta after listening to the radio. Yet, Atlanta soon burned down along with the rest of the country when the walkers weren't put under control. It was a sad tale, but with their drunken brains, everyone quickly changed topic.

Even after they finished eating, no one really moved away from the dying fire, feeling safer when they were together in a group. Rose smiled when Ben pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest, her smile only widening when the other girls awed at the two.

"Look, your son is more loving than you are," Ben's mother, Sheryl, teased her husband.

"Stop making your old man look bad," his father joked, causing the rest to laugh as well.

Ben chuckled, "Can't, love this girl too much."

"Oh, get a room!" Charlotte said before taking another swig of her beer.

"I wouldn't mind that." This comment earned a swat to the head from Rose, causing everyone to laugh again.

After a while, people finally began to drift off to their tents, RV or truck. However, more than half of them needed help navigating to their tents because the alcohol made their vision a tad hazy. Charlotte, used to alcohol, made it fine to her tent, but passed out the second her head hit her pillow. Amy and Andrea were also asleep soon enough, but Rose stayed out with Ben.

Unfortunately, Ben, Shane and Jim were taking the night shift of watching over the camp. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that there were still walkers and they had to keep a lookout for any that might stumble into their camp.

* * *

Rose moaned into Ben's kiss, tangling her fingers into his shaggy blonde hair. They had sneaked off, not too far from camp, but hidden from everyone's view… or so they thought.

They hadn't noticed Daryl taking a whiz not too far away from the two lovers' make-out session. But they broke apart when he accidently stumbled upon them, causing him simply to laugh. It was dark and he was pretty damn drunk.

"Opps, my bad," he laughed. "Careful wit dat one, she bites."

Ben frowned at Daryl, very confused. "What?"

"She bites, hard," Daryl replied after placing a hand on Ben's shoulder. He then motioned his hands to show Ben what he meant, but Ben simply frowned at Rose, still confused. Rose, on the other hand, blushed and kept her eyes on the ground, hoping for Daryl simply to stagger away.

"Ya know how ya two a kissin'? Don't go ta far wit her, she bite."

"Rose, what is he talking about?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. He's drunk, don't listen to him," Rose replied quickly. She shot Daryl a glare, but barely made it out in the darkness. It wasn't completely dark with the half-moon shining down on them, but it was difficult to make out certain looks.

"Bitch," Daryl growled, "Lemme remind ya."

Without warning, he grabbed Rose and jammed his lips onto hers. Rose coiled in response as Ben pushed back the angry drunk. Daryl stumbled back a bit, but fell to the ground when Ben punched him in the face. Naturally, Ben shook his hand in pain while Daryl cursed as he got back up.

"Ben!" Rose shrieked when Daryl punched Ben right back onto his ass. When he was on the ground, Daryl began kicking him in the stomach before pulling him up to punch him repeatedly. Scared out of her wits, Rose tried to push Daryl away from Ben.

"Daryl, stop it!" She yelled, but he easily pushed her away.

Luckily, Jim came running when he heard the commotion, but he was hardly strong enough to pull off Daryl by himself; even Rose's help didn't do anything other than anger Daryl even more. Rose even began crying when Ben wasn't fighting back anymore.

"Please, Daryl, stop it!" Rose cried, grabbing onto his back. "Please, leave him alone!"

Shane finally came running once he was out of his drunken daze. They were able to pull Daryl off Ben, who was more than likely unconscious at this point.

"Ben, Ben!" Rose knelt next to him, pulling his head onto her lap as she tried to look him over. Pushing his shaggy hair back, blood smeared everywhere. However, before she could do anything, she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her away from the bleeding boy.

"C'mon, bitch, yur mine now," Daryl hissed after shaking off the other two men. Rose began sobbing as she was forced away from Ben.

"No, let me go," Rose said; she kneed him, forcing him to fall to the ground as she ran back to Ben. Jim and Shane held Daryl back once again, trying their best to drag him away back to the pick-up truck.

"Oh God, Ben, I'm so sorry," she said repeatedly as she tried to think of some way to stop the bleeding. Quickly, she took off her shirt, which was rather dirty but it would have to do until one of the guys came back to help her.

The rest of the camp, much under the spell of alcohol and a satisfying meal, was finally shifting awake at the ruckus. Yet, when all was silent again, no one bothered to fully awake. Charlotte wasn't even worrying about Rose when she didn't feel her sister in the sleeping bag next to hers. She was sure Rose was safe with Ben. After all, where else could she be?

_**

* * *

**_

Ben ended up with a few broken ribs, a badly bruised face and one less tooth. With only painkillers as medical help, the poor boy couldn't move around very much. Rose stayed at his side in the RV, saying she would help feed him and whatnot, even though his mother should've been in charge of that.

Charlotte and Ben's family were more than pissed off at Daryl; Ben's father ready to beat the shit out of the hillbilly, but he wouldn't have been able to beat of both Dixon brothers since Merle would join in, no doubt about it.

Everyone was supposed to go on with their duties and ignore the Dixon brothers, but it was a bit hard for some people. Shane, just to make sure no fights broke out, decided to stay in camp while Jim took over watching the main road for any more survivors.

Everything had become even more tense and uneasy with unresolved conflicts among the survivors, but it was worse inside the RV when Ben finally woke up later and confronted Rose about Daryl had been talking about last night.

"Rose," he said sternly, "don't you lie to me. What happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Rose looked away, hoping that he would just drop it.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Rose," he snapped. "I know that man was drunk last night, but drunken men don't tell lies."

"God, Ben, just drop it!" Rose stood up suddenly, causing the chair she was sitting in to tip over. Ben frowned at her, but the two were silent for a long while. Rose was still standing, not moving to fix the chair, but she couldn't look at him. Too ashamed.

Meanwhile, he lay on the bed, unable to move around too much or else be in immense pain. Finally, Ben looked down at his hands, away from her and asked, "Did you kiss him?"

Rose buried her face in her right hand, still not looking at him. She couldn't answer him, but she knew that simple gesture told him all he needed to know.

"I see," he said.

"I'm sorry, Ben. Please forgive me," she sobbed.

"Nothing to forgive," he sighed angrily. "You thought I was dead and moved on. Can't blame you…"

"I didn't move on," Rose began, but Ben cut her off swiftly.

"Don't say a word, Rose. I don't want to hear it. You know I love you; gave up my football scholarship just so we could go to the same college in town and eventually live together. I almost gave up my life for you the day the walkers took over, but your Pa told us to leave, he was going to get ya'll packed up and ready to leave…he said we'd meet in Atlanta. I prayed every night that you were safe and alive. I prayed for your family, but you were always on my mind."

He paused, hearing Rose sniffling. However, Ben went on after the short pause.

"You guys never came and we had to leave the city. But I thought that you were all dead…what was the point of living if you were dead, Rose? How could I go on living if you were dead? You were my life, Rose. You were my…everything…"

"And now?" Rose said with each sob.

"Rose, you _are_ everything to me!" he shouted. "Even after this, you still…why, Rose? Why'd you do it? I thought you loved me. Don't you love anymore?"

All Ben heard were more sobs from the girl standing by his bedside. She didn't say anything in response to his question. He wasn't sure if it was because she was crying too hard to be able to say anything coherent or if she had developed feelings for that hick.

* * *

VampiresandWerewolves17 and dragoness0420 for the reviews ^_^ ~

VampiresandWerewolves- Oh no, I understood . I was just kidding~ Plus, Rose is normally always the one in some sort of trouble, wouldn't have been surprising if she was the one in trouble. XD

dragoness0420- Good point! Hmm...how shall we fix that?


	10. Maybe

Rose had left Ben side after their argument. He didn't want her out of his sight, wishing she'd just stay at his side. However, she told him she was just going to take a bath and just left. After all, he couldn't exactly run after her. Moreover, his mother was watching over him; she wouldn't let him move his head in fear that might cause more pain.

The second she left the RV, Charlotte began walking towards her, but Rose avoided her to the best of her ability. Yet, that hardly worked since the camp wasn't all that big in the first place.

"Rose," Charlotte called out, but Rose simply ducked into the tent to grab her clothes. Yet, Charlotte reached her anyways. "Rose, what are you doing?"

"Taking a bath." With that, she grabbed her shorts, a camisole and left. Charlotte began to follow, but Rose turned around to face her sister. There was a mix of anger and sadness on her face, making Charlotte frown at her.

"Ro-"

"Shut up," Rose snapped. She was angry with herself, at Ben and Daryl. However, she was angrier with Charlotte. She loved her twin to death, but there were times when Charlotte had to butt out. Rose needed to deal with her problems without her sister, who only knew how to judge. If Charlotte found out about her and Daryl then there would be no end to her lectures. Turning her back on her twin, Rose grumbled, "I'm going to take a bath _alone_. Just leave me alone."

"Rose!"

"Charlotte, I said leave me alone!" Rose shouted before disappearing off into the woods.

* * *

Daryl groaned when he woke up that morning. His brother was still asleep, probably going to stay asleep for the rest of the day. Merle normally did that after drinking a lot the night before. It was odd that he didn't create any ruckus last night like his brother did, but the campers were lucky he didn't.

With another groan, Daryl crawled out of the bed of the pick-up and made his way to get his breakfast. He was used to hangovers by now; he just hated the headaches, but he knew that he had to eat his rations or lose them. However, half-way there, Ben's father stopped him. Daryl hadn't seen that much anger directed at him since before the whole zombie apocalypse.

"Why the fuck did you beat up my son!" John growled.

Daryl easily pushed him out of his way. "Cause he was touchin' my girl."

"No he wasn't!" John roared as he lunged at Daryl. Luckily, Shane was there to intervene. Before either could throw some punches, he pulled John back as Charlotte took his gun and aimed it at Daryl. Meanwhile, everyone watched in tense silence.

Shane struggled between holding back John and getting his gun back from Rose before she shot Daryl.

Seeing that bitch twin with a gun made Daryl smirk despite the fact that she was more than willing to shoot him with it. He slowly backed off, hands raised. "Look, I just wanna eat."

"What do you mean he was touching your girl? Rose is not your girl," Charlotte hissed, her finger on the trigger.

"Maybe not now, but she will be," Daryl sneered. "Don't ya worry yur pretty little head bout it."

Shane let go of John and tackled Charlotte to the ground, grabbing the gun out of her hands. They had enough wounded people in camp; plus, Daryl was actually useful alive. Dead or eve wounded, he wouldn't be able to go hunt, providing them with meat. Even though he didn't like Daryl anymore than Charlotte did, they couldn't allow him to get hurt.

It was times like these that Shane wished there were more able body men around instead of just women.

"Look," he began as he helped Charlotte to her feet. He had his gun out, but wasn't about to shot any of the three, two of which were glaring at Daryl. "Charlotte, go with the girls to wash the clothes. John, go out to Jim and switch spots with him. Daryl, eat your breakfast and go out hunting."

Daryl grimaced, not one to be ordered around like some kid.

None of them moved for a few minutes, John and Charlotte still glaring at Daryl until Shane shouted at them. Finally, Charlotte finally left when Andrea walked up and began pulling her away. John was the next one to leave, but not without throwing another dirty look at Daryl.

Naturally, John tried to go after Daryl, but Shane pushed him, having decided he would escort until he was a safe distance away from Daryl.

* * *

Rose wished she had some shampoo and her razor. Little black spikes covered her legs and her under arms. It was disgusting and she hated the feel hairy legs; didn't help since she was going to be wearing shorts now.

Great, now everyone would be able to see the black spikes on her legs.

"Crap," Rose muttered after realizing she didn't have a towel and she brought a camisole. "I'll just not raise my arms…"

This bath could hardly be called one since she wasn't really cleaning anything. Her hair was simply wet and all she could do was scrub the dirt off her body. There was no soap for her to use. Guess no one really thinks about hygiene with the world ending.

Wrapping her arms around her leg, Rose broke down crying in the middle of the creek.

She wanted to go back to way things were before all this happened…before meeting Daryl. She wanted to be sitting on her front porch with Ben at her side, giggling whenever he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She wanted him to be the only man in her life again.

Rose didn't want to think about what she had done. Even if it were a kiss with Daryl, it would've been more if she hadn't stopped him. However, part of her wished she hadn't stopped him. Part of her had wanted him to continue.

Part of her still wanted him.

But she couldn't have him and he couldn't have her.

Sure, it was just lust with Daryl, but when she compared his rough kisses to Ben's soft ones, she couldn't help but want Daryl more. He was unpredictable, interesting and exciting. His kisses sent Rose's senses into a wild frenzy.

"Oh God," Rose groaned.

She couldn't just leave Ben. They had a history together. No guy she just met could change that…right? Then again, just because she had been with Ben for most of her life didn't mean she would always be with him. Things change.

The end of the world was near; who knew what was going to happen to tomorrow? Rose didn't just have to stay with Ben…

No, she did. After all, all Daryl wants with her is to have sex. He wouldn't want anything deeper than that.

Maybe Rose could change him? Maybe he will actually love her? It would only take time…

No, Rose couldn't count on 'maybes.' She needed something stable in her life. Ben was stable. There was no more time for excitement. At least, not with the zombie apocalypse on their hands.

But Rose couldn't help but dwell on those 'maybes'…

* * *

There ya go~ It took a while and it's short, but I'm loosing energy here with another fanfic of mine.

VampiresandWerewolves17, dragoness0420, Rickii101 and Jyuushiro'sJewel666 for the reviews~! You four are fantastic! =D

VampiresandWerewolves17- I'm glad you liked the interaction between the three. I'm slightly worried for what's to come for them though.

dragoness0420- The cookie was indeed very pretty. And I was trying to make it as vague as possible, but I wasn't sure if I had achieved it or not...

Rickii101- I guess Ben should be more understanding, but can you really blame the guy? The only girl he ever loved kissed another guy. Sort of hurts. But yeah, I'm on team Daryl as well~ XD

Jyuushiro'sJewel666- It's going to be a while before can actually get some from Rose~ XD


	11. Complicated

It was still tense back at the camp when Rose arrived with her hair still wet. Water was dripping down her back, making her shirt also wet. However, she didn't care when she noticed that her twin was nowhere in camp.

There weren't any women in camp apart from Ben's mother, who was still in the RV. Shane, Daryl and Merle were there, doing their own thing, but she didn't pay attention to them. Not even when Daryl was looking right at her.

Dale was at his post, the official lookout, but when he spotted Rose coming out of the woods, he waved at her.

"You're sister is washing clothes with the other girls," he explained.

Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

Washing clothes? With what? They didn't have any soap. All they were doing was wetting the clothes, that won't really wash away anything…

However, Rose shook her head, saying a quick 'Thanks' to Dale. Then she walked back into the RV, letting Ben's mother go and relax for a bit.

Ben had been asleep until Rose walked in. He stared at her groggily, the pain meds making him rather sleepy.

"Rose?" He said, but she only shook her head as she sat down on the chair.

On the way back to camp, Rose had made up her mind. She was staying with Ben. He had always been there for her and she had to do the same for him. No new guy was going to take her away from him.

Resting her hands over his, Rose watched as he drifted back off to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the RV, the women were back from washing the clothes. Lori, Amy and Andrea had tried to cheer up Charlotte, having heard Rose yell at her. But nothing worked. It was as if Rose never yelled at Charlotte before, which was partially true. The sister's would have their arguments, but Charlotte never had her sister tell her to leave her alone before…

With everything that was going on, Charlotte didn't know what to do anymore. For once, she was lost and very confused. She didn't have control over the situation, no direction as to where to go from here.

She spotted Ben's mother with the children, meaning Rose had come back from her bath.

"I'm going to take a bath," Charlotte finally said before leaving to get her clothes. She needed time to think and she couldn't do that with people around since she normally talked aloud when thinking.

The other three traded looks of worry, but they didn't know what to do. Andrea decided to follow Charlotte to her tent while Amy went to check up on Rose and Lori began hanging up the clothes to dry.

"Charlotte," Andrea called out just as the younger girl was walking out of the tent with some clothes in her hands. Her eyes locked onto Andrea's, but there was a distant look in her eyes. However, Andrea went on. "Charlotte, what's wrong?" Charlotte stared at Andrea for what seemed like ages before finally saying, "Nothing is wrong."

"Look, Charlotte, I don't know much about you and Rose, but I do know that Rose still loves you. Just with everything that's going on, she needs a break," Andrea said, resting her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "And please, just hear me out. I think if you want her talk to you again, you have to stop being so judgmental and controlling. She needs her sister, not her mother. Rose needs someone to help her, not punish her."

Staring at Andrea with her dark eyes, Charlotte began wondering was right. Maybe she had been a little too hard on her sister lately. But she couldn't allow Daryl near Rose. It wasn't right. Rose belonged with Ben, not some disgusting hillbilly. Charlotte closed her eyes, shaking her as if getting rid of all thoughts of Rose and Daryl.

"I'm going to take a bath."

With that Charlotte left Andrea behind.

* * *

I know it's short and nothing really happened, but I'm running low energy here. Plus, with all the action in the last few chapters, I thought it would be nice to slow things down a little. Plus, next chapter ya'll learn more about Charlotte and the twin's past.

Like always, thank you VampiresandWerewolves17, Rickii101 and Jyuushiro'sJewel666~

And to all three of you- Ya'll team Daryl? XD Poor Ben! I had hoped someone would side with the poor guy.


	12. Alone

Charlotte let out a sigh as she looked around the small creek warily. Her hair wasn't as long as Rose's was, so it didn't cover her breasts at all. It barely touched her shoulders, but it made it easier for her. It wasn't as bothersome and didn't tangle easily. Though, without any shampoo, it was becoming a greasy mess either way.

Moreover, unlike her sister, Charlotte couldn't sing to keep her mind off something. She could never easily drift away from her thoughts like her sister; they plagued her mind forever and always. Well, maybe if she knew how to sing she might have been able to keep her mind off certain things…

Why didn't she learn how to sing? She could have joined her sister, but she never did.

Charlotte shrugged, it didn't matter. She never liked singing anyways, believing it was a waste of valuable time. She was busy learning and planning strategies for her volleyball team to win every game they ever had. Not a big fan of losing, Charlotte was always determined to win. When she was determined, nothing could throw her off course.

Just as how she was determined to keep that hick, Daryl, far away from Rose.

Andrea's words came swarming to the forefront of her mind about how she had to stop judging her sister.

"But she doesn't belong with him. She belongs with someone that has manners and taste," she said aloud to herself. "I'm her twin; I know what's best for her. I've always known what's best for her. Rose will realize that I'm only doing this for her own good."

Hearing herself, Charlotte frowned. She'd always done something for Rose's own good, never letting her sister do anything that she didn't approve of. Even with the singing, Charlotte hadn't approved of it, but it was the one thing Rose fought against with her. She still never approved of it since Rose could've been doing something more productive with her life, since it was a long shot for Rose to ever be a professional singer.

Especially now.

"Rose will come around," Charlotte said with a nod. She repeated those words as she splashed into her hair. Once she was done, she dried herself and wringed the water out of her hair at the best of her ability before pulling on her clothes.

Finally, she began heading back to the camp to see everything the way she had left it. Daryl and Merle were by their truck, ignoring everyone else in the camp. Shane was talking with Lori and her son. Dale was on top of the RV keeping watch while Jim was tinkering away under the hood. No doubt Rose was inside with Ben, sitting by his side as she should. And Andrea and Amy were still hanging the clothes to dry.

Andrea glanced over at Charlotte, but the twin looked away. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, so she walked away from the camp and towards her tent.

Rose was indeed sitting by Ben's side, but part of her didn't want to be there.

He was asleep, but he would wake up at the slightest of her movements in fear that she was going to run off with that other man. Thing was, he had every right to think that. Rose was thinking along the same lines.

Well, maybe not run off with Daryl, but go to him to tell him that it was over. Whatever it was. He wasn't hers; she could never be his. Not this time around. However, she doubted that he would listen to her. Rose figured that Daryl wasn't scared to beat Ben to death if he had to in order to get what he wanted.

Though, she doubted in her abilities to tell him anything was over. She was pretty sure she would sneak off into the woods with him to feel that excitement again. To feel his hands on her bare skin, body pressed hard against hers…

Rose shook her head.

She couldn't think of that. Daryl was forbidden, which naturally makes her want him more.

"Oh God," Rose groaned as she closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. She had to make up her mind, but she just couldn't. It was impossible to figure it out on her own. She needed someone to talk to, but who was there?

There was no way she could talk to her sister since that would end only in lots of yelling. Andrea…she didn't really get along with her as much as she did Amy, but she barely knew either them that well. There was also Lori, but she barely talked to her. And the only other person she knew she could always talk to was dead and not even part of the camp; it was her mother.

All she had was her sister and even then, she didn't _have_ her. Charlotte knew only how to judge and tell her what to do. Rose needed to come to her own decision with a bit of a push in the right direction.

All in all, she didn't have a single female to talk to about her problem. She was on her own.

Great.

* * *

Sorry ya'll, I can only update on the weekend since I have school. Moreover, I will have a lot less story typing time since I have to do my senior thesis. Hope this is still good and that a'll still like it!

Review please!


	13. Day 4

After a while, Rose finally decided that she could try to talk to Charlotte. They were twins, after all, and they normally were able to share everything.

Well, at least they should be…right?

"Charlotte?" Rose mumbled as she walked into the tent. Her twin was sitting on a her sleeping back, staring blankly at her hands. She snapped her head over at Rose at the sound of her voice.

"Rose," Charlotte said, startled.

"Hey…" they said at the same time, realizing that they haven't really talked in a while. Not really since the day the world went to hell.

Slowly, Rose made her way to her sister's side, sitting down unsure of what to say to her or how to begin the conversation. However, it wasn't too hard when Charlotte asked, "So, how is Ben?"

"Okay, a few broken ribs, but should be fine…in a few weeks," Rose said with a small frown.

"How are you holding up?"

Rose thought about lying and leaving it at that. Let everything go back to normal; well, almost as normal as possible. However, instead she said, "Not all that great actually."

Charlotte tensed up, knowing what was about to come.

"Charlotte, please…hear me out. I really need someone to talk to and you're all that I have," Rose said, her voice on the verge of cracking.

"Rose, you don't belong with Daryl. He is disgusting, Ben is not. Ben is who you belong with, that is the end of that conversation," Charlotte said through gritted teeth. She still wouldn't look over at her twin, but it was eating away at her inside. She wanted to hug her sister and tell her that everything was okay, but she knew it wasn't so she didn't.

"Charlotte, you can't just tell me what to do. It's my own life." Rose frowned, anger replacing her sadness and confusion.

"You can't go with Daryl-"

"But, Charlotte, please just li-"

"No, you can't!"

"Charlotte," Rose whimpered, wishing her sister would just listen to her. "Please, just give me a minute to talk about this."

"No, Rose, you can't. He's not right for you. I forbid you from seeing him ever again."

"Charlotte!"

"I said no!"

"You're not my mother!"

Charlotte grimaced. "I'm the oldest and I know what's best for you. Daryl is not best for you. You will never see-"

Rose stood up, towering above her sister. "Charlotte, why can't you just shut the fuck up and listen to for once! Why can't you just let me talk without trying to fucking dictate my fucking life!"

"Because you're too fucking stupid to make good choices for yourself!" Charlotte yelled, standing up as well. The twins stared at each other in the eye, lips pulled back in snarls.

Tears flooded her eyes, but Rose tried to hold it back. "You're supposed to be my sister! You're supposed to be there to listen to me, not control me. I'm not a fucking robot, you bitch!"

"At least I'm not a slut," Charlotte hissed.

Rose let out a shriek, raising her hand to slap Charlotte across the face.

Outside the tent, Lori and Andrea ran over when they heard the scream. When the tent began to move and more screaming came from within, the two women quickly unzipped the opening and ran in to see the twins on the tent floor clawing and slapping each other.

Without another second's hesitation, Lori and Andrea pulled the two apart, trying to make them stop. Instead, Rose pushed Lori to the side and ran out of the tent back to camp.

She wasn't sure why she had attacked her own sister, never have fought like that before. However, that didn't matter when she walked back into the camp. Charlotte wasn't her twin anymore. She had tried to talk to her, but Charlotte wouldn't let her talk. What a controlling bitch.

Charlotte had pushed Andrea to the side, running out after her sister just when Rose had spotted Daryl off to the side, leaning against a tree.

When she reached the camp, she spotted her sister heading towards that one man Charlotte hated the most. "Rose! Rose, don't you dare-" Charlotte stopped when Rose turned around and shot her a glare.

Rose turned back around, determination in each stride towards Daryl. When she reached the hick, he simply scowled at her. However, before he could swear or threaten her, Rose pulled him into a kiss.

She pulled away only to say, "Fuck me."

Daryl narrowed his eyes on her, but then glanced over at Charlotte. He could make out the distinct expression of pure hatred directed towards him, making him smirk before taking Rose's hand and pulling her away into woods.

However, it wasn't that easy of an escape for those two since Charlotte ran after them, not wanting her sister to be anywhere near that hick.

Everyone else at camp was unsure what to do at first, run after or stay and let them handle it themselves. If they did run after, do they stop Charlotte or help her?

Shane grimaced as Andrea hastily ran after them, calling after Charlotte. He chased after, trying to get the two to quiet down before walkers found them.

They weren't that far from that god forsaken town, just on the outskirts surrounded by the hills. It was simply a matter of time before the walkers found them and it wasn't going to because of stupid drama between sisters because of one hillbilly.

Dale watched through his binoculars, to make sure they were in sight in case of any trouble while Amy also ran after while Lori and Ben's mother stayed behind to watch the children and Ben. Jim and Ben's father were out patrolling the road for any signs of life that might drive by that day.

Andrea found Charlotte first, trying her best to calm her down, but Charlotte had to go stop her sister from making a mistake. It wasn't until Shane ran into them, pinning the hysterical twin onto the ground did she stop screaming. Amy wasn't too far behind, unsure what to do, simply watching at that moment.

Shane looked up at the other two women, the one beneath him breathing heavily, slightly dazed from everything running through her mind.

Charlotte had to get to her sister, but they wouldn't let her. She had to get past them, but how? Shane was so much stronger than she was, there was no way she could get past him. It was impossible. Her sister was going to make the biggest mistake of her life and she couldn't stop her.

She couldn't stop her…why wouldn't they let her stop her Rose? Why were they keeping her away from protecting her Rose from being defiled from that lowly being?

"Take her back to camp, don't let her out of your sight," Shane grunted. "I'll go find those two."

It was a lie, Shane wasn't going to go find them, but he was going to humor Charlotte for a little while. Might as well since that was the only way he was going to let go of her and not drag her back to camp himself.

However, the sisters barely dragged her half way there when she tried to escape. Shane had to drag her back himself, but never went back into the woods to look for Daryl and Rose.

* * *

VampiresandWerewolves17, Jyuushiro'sJewel666, Rickii101, Megan O'Farrell and Leah for the reviews! Sorry for such a late chapter, but school been keeping me super busy. =) Hope ya'll still like it.

Please remember to review, thanks! Oh, since I'm getting so many reviews for this story so quickly. Once I reach 50, I'll do something special for ya'll. Not sure what, but I'll figure out something~ =D


	14. Mistake?

**WARNING:** Partial...lemon? Never wrote one before, first time and therefore not great. But I'll get better at it, hopefully. Some pointers, if anyone has any, would be nice...yeah, anyways, enjoy. Oh and by partial, I mean honestly just partial. The whole chapter isn't just about them having sex.

* * *

Rose let out a moan while a hand traveled under her shirt. Daryl had her pinned up against a tree, this time determined not to let her get away from him. They would go all the way this time no matter what.

Of course, the anger in Rose towards her sister made her believe she wanted to go all the way with him. She didn't care about anything, not thinking about any of the possible consequences.

One hand was tangled in his hair and the other was wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him in deeper into the kiss. She gasped when his hand squeezed her breast, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. He began rubbing her nipple before pulling away to move her shirt above her breasts.

His mouth latched onto the perkier nipple, moving his hand to the other one.

"Daryl," Rose moaned, her fingers tightening around the fabric of his shirt. She bit her lip, mind going hazy. She couldn't remember why she was doing this, but she couldn't care less at the moment; pleasure rocking throughout her whole body.

Eventually Daryl moved back to her mouth, but not before taking off her shirt and bra. Another moan escaped Rose's lips, her own finger at work to take off his stained wife beater. He obliged by pulling back long enough to throw the shirt off to the side.

Rose eyed Daryl's body with a smirk. She trailed a hand slowly down his chest, meeting the top of his jeans. Her eyes briefly flickered to meet his with a smirk still on her lips. Daryl smirked right back, but he grabbed her hand, raising it high above her head along with her other hand.

"No, I get my fun first," he mumbled as he watched her squirm a little.

"Jerk," she muttered just as he crashed his lips back onto hers, however, his freehand deviated downwards, slipping into her pant. Rose let out a squeak of surprise, both from his hand slipping past her underwear and from the pain of being pushed up against the tree.

The bark scratched into her back, making her moan out in pain and pleasure. This wasn't the ideal way she wanted to have sex, but then again, how were they supposed to do it when in the woods. There was the dirt ground, but that wouldn't be any better…maybe a bit better than the tree, but still.

This brought on doubts, making her pause. However, she gasped when she felt one of Daryl's thick, rough digit into her.

All thoughts evaporated.

Back at camp, Charlotte wasn't giving anyone an easy time, but they kept her from telling Ben where Rose really was. They couldn't let the hurt boy know or they would all suffer from not only one, but two pissed off teens.

Ben's mother had told her son that Rose was off doing laundry with Amy while Amy and Andrea kept Charlotte from running off back into the woods to search for her twin. They knew Daryl wouldn't take his time with Rose and just couldn't imagine what would happen if Charlotte stumbled upon them while they were in the middle of sex.

"What did you think is going to happen when they come back?" Amy asked her sister quietly.

"If I were Rose and Charlotte was my sister, I would never come back…," Lori cut in, having walked over to relieve the sisters of their duty of keeping an eye on Charlotte, who was currently sitting with the children with a scowl etched deep onto her face.

Andrea looked over at Lori, but nodded in agreement. "But she will come back and she will most likely suffer, unfortunately. Maybe we should try to talk sense into Charlotte."

"What about Ben?" asked Amy.

"He can't move for at least another week, I think we have time with that one…" This got a small chuckle out of them, but that subsided soon.

"Um, you know, Charlotte might have a point about them not having sex. No condoms and…yeah," Amy said, fidgeting slightly.

Lori frowned, but nodded. "That might be problem. Teen pregnancy is always a problem." Another small chuckle, but they were solemn once again.

On top of the world going to hell, worrying about food shortage and what might happen the next minute, there was sibling problems and possibility of pregnancy. Some may wonder which was worse, walkers or Charlotte about ready to kill her sister the second she returned to camp.

Somewhere back in the woods, Rose was on her knees with Daryl's hands tangled in her hair. Both moaning as neither thought about anything that could go wrong. Not a single thought about the consequences entering their mind as they moved onto the dirt ground.

No reason for _anyone_ to worry though, right?

* * *

Rickii101, VampiresandWerewolves17, Jyuushiro'sJewel666, Megan O'Farrell and dragoness0420, thank you for the reviews. You are all simply amazing! And getting close to 50 there, I'm going to need to think of a surprise for all of you. Not sure what yet, but I will think of something. =D


	15. No Escape

Rose blinked up at the canopy of leaves above her, obscuring the darkening sky from her eyes. There was a panting body next to hers, his lips on her neck and his arms around her body possessively. However, she didn't react to his touches as she had just moments before.

If anything, she felt dirty and ashamed of what she had done. Well, it could have also have been regret for what she had done to her sister; how she had slapped her and yelled at her, even though Charlotte deserved it.

Closing her eyes, she turned her cheek to the sky and away from Daryl. At first, Daryl didn't notice anything off with her until she cringed from his kisses, which were deviating upwards to her jaw.

"Fuck, wut's wrong?" Daryl growled as he pulled away, but he wasn't completely angry.

Rose, sensing his the anger rising in his tone, quickly turned her face to face him. Having gone to wild parties often without her parent's consent, she would always have to make up a lie on the spot in case they caught her sneaking in the morning.

Placing her hand on his face, her thumb rubbed his stubble covered cheek softly. She leaned in closer so that her forehead was resting against his as she smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Nothing, I'm just a little worn out. You were fucking amazing," she chuckled before placing her lips on top of his.

Daryl bought her lie, grinning into the kiss. Her arms snaked around his waist, allowing him to roll on top of her as they had another go at the shameful activity.

After a little while longer, Rose and Daryl finally got up to head back to the camp. Although, Rose had thought about bolting so she would not have to face her sister and Ben, who no doubt knew by now about her infidelity.

However, Daryl dragged her back, not taking into account her reasons to run away and never come back. Mainly because he didn't care about her bitchy twin or what that weak jackass thought about him; then again, he wasn't in her shoes, nor would he ever be in her shoes. Therefore, what didn't bother him, definitely bothered her.

When they came out of the woods into the camping site, hand in hand, a dreadful silence fell upon everyone. All eyes were on them, but Daryl simply shrugged it off as nothing as Rose felt each eye take a stab at her for what she had done, even though none of them had the right to judge her. Well, no one except Charlotte, who was glaring at her from the other side of the camp.

Rose waited for her sister to scream at her, but was not expecting Charlotte to turn her back and head toward the tents. However, she felt a tug on her hand, meaning Daryl was leading her else where so not too many people would stare at her, but she pulled her hand out of his. There was no way she could stay with him; she had to go talk to her twin. Although, it was stupid to think that Charlotte would even talk to Rose without it leading back to yelling and fighting.

No, Rose couldn't talk to Charlotte.

Not yet.

"Daryl, I have to talk to-"

"That bitch? I don't think so," he growled; he grabbed her wrist tightly, not wanting to let go of her. She was his and no one could take her away from him.

"Daryl," Rose said, chuckling nervously. "Let go, you're hurting me."

"No, she's gonna take ya away from me. I won't let her. Ya mine."

Rose eyes widened, realizing the full extent of what she had gotten herself into. It scared her, but at the same time she knew she couldn't admit that what she had done was a mistake. Moreover, she didn't know what Daryl might do if she told him.

Swallowing her fear, or at least trying to, Rose nodded and let him lead her away farther from her twin.

* * *

Sorry, school. =/ Hope ya'll still like it. I would like a beta reader if anyone is offering and maybe someone to talk to about the plot and yeah...

Reviews are always nice~


End file.
